Fukushū と Ai
by Louvi Uchiha
Summary: "Jika dunia adalah istana, maka harta adalah singgasana, kesenangan adalah mahkota, wanita adalah piala, dan kekerasan adalah tahta yang paling berkuasa." inilah motto yang kini Sasuke percaya. keadaan memaksanya dewasa diusia belia. "tuan, nona Hanabi telah.." "Sakura?" "Buka matamu Hinata Hime, kumohon" WARNING ini Slow Update, maklum saya masih Newbie.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SORRY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SASU - HINA**

 **warning: 18+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER ONE.**

 **Summary:** **"Jika kamu percaya pada dirimu sendiri, maka tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mu untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan** **.** **" Dulu itu adalah motto yang paling aku percaya, dulu sebelum si brengsek Hyuuga menghancurkan kehidupanku.**

 **"Jika dunia adalah istana, maka harta adalah singgasana,** **k** **esenangan adalah mahkota,** **w** **anita adalah piala,** **dan** **k** **ekerasan adalah tahta yang paling berkuasa** **.** **" Inilah motto hidup yang kini kupercaya.**

 **...** …

Tokyo. Hiruk pikuk perkotaan tetap hidup meski waktu menunjukkan tengah malam, bahkan para makhluk nokturnal lebih memilih menyingkir dari pada menyelami kerlap-kerlip pelita kota.

"Hiks … hiks …"

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa abu-abu pun tak kalah bising dengan hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Kamar itu dipenuhi suara decitan ranjang _king size_ , alunan isak tangis geraman tertahan.

Dan melodi tamparan yang menggetarkan hati.

"Ck. Hentikan tangisan cengengmu itu, jalang."

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini sosok mungil itu menerima tamparan dan makian kasar.

"Sakit, hiks ..."

Lagi, bahkan kini ujung bibirnya kembali mengalirkan segaris cairan pekat. Di sisi lain seseorang dengan tubuh kokohnya tak sedikit pun mengurangi tempo surga dunianya. Sesaat kemudian sosok itu tampak menyatukan alis, lantas melepas penyatuannya dan mengambil lakban di atas nakas.

Lagi dan lagi. Pemilik surai raven itu melayangkan tangannya pada sepasang pipi gembil yang telah teraliri air mata, lalu meremas kasar rahang wanita mungil yang setiap lengannya terikat di kepala ranjang.

"Ketahuilah, jalang, mulutmu tak lebih baik dari pada vaginamu, ck. Murahan."

Lakban sepanjang 30 cm kini telah membungkam mulut pemilik surai coklat dan melingkar hingga kebagian belakang kepalanya.

Sosok bertubuh kekar pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju puncak kenikmatan, bahkan semakin cepat dan kasar, tanpa peduli bahwa tubuh mungil dengan pakaian yang telah terkoyak di bawahnya semakin deras mengalirkan likuid bening.

 **Flashb** **a** **ck** **On**

Pagi yang cerah yang telah menyapa. Garis horizontal di ufuk telah mengelak digantikan oleh sinar mentari yang siap merangkak untuk mendidihkan setiap ubun-ubun di tengah hari.

"Buku? Siap. Alat tulis? Siap. Handphone, siap," Di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru lembut, seorang gadis tampak sibuk memeriksa isi tasnya.

"—penampilan?"

Lantas gadis itu memutar tubuh mungilnya menghadap cermin besar yang langsung menampilkan sosok bak malaikat.

Ia mengenakan sepasang _flat shoes_ hitam berhiaskan pita dibagian atas, kaus kaki putih yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Rok lipit hitam mencapai atas lutut, kemeja putih, dasi hitam dan _blazer_ hitam. Leher jenjangnya, pipi gembil dan mata bulannya, surai coklat dengan jepit lavender di sisinya. Ah, jangan lupakan poni ratanya dan senyum manis dari sepasang bibir meronanya yang semakin menambah kesan malaikat yang disandangnya.

"Astaga, Hanabi apa kau berniat terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah? Cepatlah turun, aku akan menunggumu di luar!"

Teriakan dari lantai bawah berhasil membangunkan lamunan gadis mungil itu, Hanabi. Hanabi pun segera bergegas turun.

"Iya _N_ _ii_ _-san_ , tunggu sebentar!"

Dengan terburu-buru Hanabi menegak segelas susu coklat di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, _O_ _tou-san_. Ugh, _T_ _ou-san_ aku merasa _N_ _ii-san_ akhir-akhir ini seperti sedang PMS."  
Hanabi mengadu sejenak sedangkan Hiashi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

"Hanabi."

"I-iya, _O_ _tou-san_?"

Setelah panggilan datar dari Hiashi, suasana meja makan berubah menjadi tegang.

"Kau menyuruh Katon-san untuk ke bagian barat."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih ke pernyataan.

" _Ano_ _._ _.._ _T_ _ou-san_ _,_ a-aku hanya minta tolong padanya untuk mengamb—"

Belum usai mengungkapkan alasannya, Hanabi terinterupsi oleh tepukan lembut pada kepalanya.

"Ini ke-dua kalinya kau mencuri asisten _T_ _ou-san_ , Hanabi. Apa kau lupa, hm? Kagoshima memerlukan 16 jam perjalanan, dan itu artinya _T_ _ou-san_ akan kehilangan asisten selama 2 hari, itu pun jika perjalanan Katon-san tidak ada kendala. "

" _A_ _no_ _._ _.. Gomen, hontou ni gomennasai_ _, T_ _ou-san._ "

Hiashi menatap lembut pada putri kesayangannya yang menunduk sambil meremas jemarinya sendiri.

"Astaga, bukankah Neji sudah menunggumu."

Hanabi lantas menatap wajah paruh baya yang sedang memamerkan senyum lembut.

"Tou-san?"

"Bergegaslah, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Neji sedang PMS."

Hanabi bahkan tak mampu untuk mengontrol tarikan tak kasat mata di setiap ujung bibirnya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Hiashi. Tak ingin semakin membuat kakaknya semakin marah, Hanabi pun mengecup pipi kanan Hiashi yang melanjutkan sarapan yang terinterupsi oleh Hanabi.

"Ini yang terakhir Hanabi, jika kau kembali mencuri Katon-san, _T_ _ou-san_ akan menghukummu. Dan katakan pada Neji, jangan terlalu mengebut."

" _Ha_ _'_ _i_ _, T_ _ou-san_. Aku berangkat. _Jaa_."

Hanabi pun melangkah keluar rumah—bukan rumah, tapi _m_ _a_ _nsion_ Hyuuga—, untuk mengarungi hari sebagai siswi baru di Tokyo National High School.

Hari terus bergulir matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Hanya cahaya sebesar kuning telur yang kini menghiasi pekatnya langit.

Dini hari tepat menunjukan sudut 30°. Seperti biasa jika kau melangkah memasuki _m_ _a_ _nsion_ Hyuuga, saat ini suasananya sangat sunyi, mengiringi para penghuninya mengarungi dunia mimpi. Dingin, jangan lupa merapatkan mantelmu karena malam hari pada musim ini di Tokyo sangat dingin. untuk malam ini kusarankan kau jangan masuk lebih dalam, karena suasananya sangat mencekam, bahkan kau takkan sanggup mengambil nafas barang setitik pun. Puluhan mayat bergelimpangan dengan organ yang berhamburan bagai onggokan daging dalam pembuangan.

Pekatnya aroma darah menusuk penciuman. Berpuluh pasang pantofel melangkah sembarangan menanti perintah selanjutnya dari sang 'Bos' sambil mencari posisi guna menodongkan senjata api ke tempurung kepala seorang paruh baya bersurai coklat yang baru saja terikat di tengah ruangan oleh beberapa kepercayaan sang 'Bos'.

Plak.

"Hik ... lepas, siapa kalian? Tolong ... _T_ _ou-san,_ _N_ _ii-san_ , hik ..."

"Simpan suara sumbangmu itu, Hyuuga."

Suara gaduh terjadi saat sang 'Bos' muncul sambil menyeret paksa surai coklat gadis mungil yang mengenakan _dress tosca_ selutut.

" _Tou-san_ , akh."

Usaha Hanabi untuk membebaskan ayahnya yang terikat berakhir dengan tarikan kasar pada rambutnya.

"Lepaskan dia atau isi dari ini akan berhamburan sekarang juga."

" _Nii-san_ , tolong. Hiks ... _N_ _ii-san_."

Tanpa terdengar suara derap kaki, Neji muncul dengan menodongkan SIG P250 DCC ke arah surai hitam yang melawan gravitasi.

Sang 'Bos' tak gentar sedikit pun, bahkan kini ia menunjukkan senyum pongahnya.

"Aksi heroikmu sia-sia saja, Hyuuga."

Seseorang bersurai pirang pemilik tiga tanda lahir disetiap pipinya itu menempelkan moncong dari L96 A-1 miliknya pada kepala Neji, yang disusul suara kokangan senjata.

Dalam sekejap pistol dalam genggaman Neji itu terlempar dan disusul tubuh Neji yang tersungkur setelah menerima tendangan keras pada bahu oleh pemuda dengan tampang pemalas dan diikuti dua orang di belakangnya.

"Duduklah. Serahkan saja gadis itu padaku."

Sang 'Bos' pun merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi tinggi yang dibawa oleh anak buahnya. Setelah sekilas melirik Neji yang kini telah terikat, lantas dengan sigap pria ber-IQ lebih dari 150 tadi menggengam erat kedua lengan Hanabi yang terikat di belakang tubuh mungilnya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata yang siap untuk dicongkel keluar, Hiashi."

sosok rupawan itu berucap datar dengan seringai bak dewa kematian.

"Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu dengan keluargaku?" Hiashi berujar rendah sambil berusaha mengontrol amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kheh," Pemilik mata onyx itu terkekeh sejenak.

"Astaga kau tidak berubah, Hiashi, tapi tampaknya kau sudah pikun. Apakah kau lupa padaku?"

Sosok angkuh itu memamerkan seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Padahal pertemuan tunggal kita benar-benar selalu terkenang dalam memoriku." Dalam sekejap seringai lebar itu tergantikan dengan sepasang bibir yang terkatup rapat tanpa lengkungan berarti.

"Siapa kalian hah? Lepaskan ikatan ini. Dasar menjijikkan, kalian akan tahu akibatnya! Cepat lepaskan, bodoh! Kalian—"

"Maaf ya, suaramu sangat tidak cocok untuk berkicau di dini hari."

Dengan sigap pria dengan surai klimis sewarna malam itu melakban mulut Neji.

"Kau juga mau?"

Tawarnya pada Hiashi yang hanya dijawab dengan menatap tajam semua anggotanya dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Pria pemilik senyum sarkatis itu lantas menggidikan bahu karena Hiashi tetap tak bersuara.

"Shikamaru!"

Seseorang bersurai yang terikat bak nanas itu menghampiri sang 'Bos' sambil menyeret paksa Hanabi.

"Duduk."

Shikamaru dengan baik menangkap isyarat 'Bos' yang menepuk pangkuannya.  
Kemudian dengan kasarnya pria itu memaksa Hanabi untuk duduk di pangkuan 'Bos'.

"Gadis kecilmu cukup cantik Hiashi—" Sosok berkulit pucat itu mengangkat tangannya guna menyisihkan surai lembut gadis pada pangkuannya karena menghalangi _onyx_ -nya untuk menjelajahi paras ayu yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Kira-kira kau akan laku berapa di pasaran?"

"Lepaskan aku, ahh!"

Teriakan Hanabi menggema saat sepasang telapak tangan meremas kasar payudaranya.

"Cukup, kumohon hentikan! Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan. Harta? Uang? Bahkan nyawaku, Tapi kumohon bebaskanlah mereka!" Hiashi berucap dengan menunduk dan suara yang bergetar, lantas disambut dengan seringai lebar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu aku menginginkan nyawamu Hiashi. Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Kita belum berkenalan. Maka izinkanlah aku untuk memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sasuke Uchiha, dan yang di sampingku—"

"Naruto Uchiha—" Seseorang bersurai pirang yang dari tadi hanya mengamati kini maju selangkah sejajar dengan 'Bos' yang baru saja memproklamirkan diri sebagai Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa nama kami berdua mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu? Kenapa tubuhmu bergetar?"

" _Dobe_ , kau salah. Bukan nama Sasuke atau Naruto yang membuat tubuh tua bangka ini bergetar tapi marga **U** **chiha** yang kita miliki."

Tempo isakan Hanabi kian cepat karena sepasang tangan tak hentinya meremas payudaranya.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya saat tawa bagai orang gila pecah dalam ruangan itu.

"Uchiha, hahaha. Uhh, sudah lama aku menanti kalian, kalian hanya sekelompok keparat dan bajingan yang brengsek. Hahaha, apa yang akan kalian lakukan—"

"Hentikan—" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Aku bahkan ingat dengan malam itu, yah malam itu! Kalian berdua adalah sepasang anak cengeng hahaha—"

"Kubilang **hentikan**!"

"Ya, kau lah Sasuke Uchiha yang berasal dari benih pria rakus, angkuh dan pongah. Dari rahim pelacur kegatalan, jalang—"

Untaian kemarahan Hiashi terhenti saat Sasuke bangkit dengan kasar dan melangkah ke arahnya tanpa peduli pada Hanabi yang tersungkur.

"Selain tua bangka yang pikun, ternyata kau juga tuli Hiashi."

Hiasi terkekeh mengabaikan tarikan kasar Sasuke pada rambutnya dan lebih merasa bangga pada dirinya karena berhasil memancing musuhnya.

"Uchiha memang sempurna, ayah seekor tikus, ibu murahan dan kau, hahaha! Apa kau akan membunuhku lalu—"

 **Blar!**

Omong kosong Hiashi terhenti, bahkan bernapas pun tak lagi mampu karena tubuhnya kaku menatap nanar pada isi kepala yang berhamburan yang baru saja meledak tepat di sampingnya, dengan cipratan anyir yang mengenai sebagian wajah rentanya.

Entah kapan Sasuke melangkah untuk membuka dan menutup lakban guna memasukan granat sebesar ibu jari kedalam mulut Neji. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Neji. Putraku."

" _Nii-san_ ... hik, _N_ _ii-san_ ..."

"Aku suka lantunan tangis dari pelacurmu Hiashi, karena itu lebih merdu dari pada pidato busukmu."

Ruang tamu _m_ _a_ _nsion_ Hyuuga kini hanya terisi oleh tangisan histeris dari Hanabi yang meronta dari cengkraman Sasuke.

 **Plak**

"Dasar jalang, apa kau hanya bisa berteriak dengan mulut muyang menjijikan itu?" bentak sasuke kasar.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN HAH? KAU INGIN BALAS DENDAM? CEPAT LAKUKAN, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA KEPARAT! URUSAN MU HANYA PADAKU, SIALAN." Hiashi berteriak putus asa.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan _evil smirk_ yang menyimpan berbagai kelicikan.  
Masih dengan seringai, tangan Sasuke merangkak pada celah paha Hanabi.

Sasuke melempar pakaian dalam hanabi tepat di depan Hiashi.

Hiashi balas menatap Sasuke tajam seakan siap untuk mencabik setiap inci dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke kembali pada kursinya dengan menyeret Hanabi yang semakin histeris ketakutan.

"Ketahuilah Hiashi, tiba-tiba saja saat ini aku ingin bernostalgia, ahh, tapi kenyataan membuat posisi kita tertukar. Jadi perhatikan ini, Hiashi!" Sasuke mengahiri ucapannya sambil melepas lilitan sabuknya, dan disusul dengan suara resleting.

" _Nii-san_ , hentikan. Ini sudah cu—" Naruto menepuk ringan bahu Sasuke.

"CUKUP KAU BILANG, APA KAU LUPA APA YANG BAJINGAN INI LAKUKAN PADA KITA, HAH?"

"Tapi—"

"Jangan mencoba untuk menghentikanku, Naruto!"

Satu tamparan berakhir di pipi gembil Hanabi.

"Beruntunglah kau, jalang, karena aku melakukan ini padamu. Meski banyak pelacur yang mengantri padaku dan mereka lebih baik darimu."

Sasuke menampar pipi tembam Hanabi, kemudian memaksa Hanabi untuk mengangkang di atas pangkuannya.

Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas kasar menatap sendu pada semua tindakan kakaknya.

"Shika."

" _Mendokusai na_ ..." menerima isyarat dari Naruto, Shikamaru langsung memerintahkan pada semua anggota mereka untuk berbalik. Memberi privasi pada sang 'Bos' untuk memulai aksi asusilanya.

"Hentikan itu, brengsek! Jangan mencoba untuk melakukan itu pada putri ku, Uchi—"

"AHH, SAKIT ... LEPAS.. APA ITU HIKS ... KAMI-SAMA ... KELUARKAN, CEPAT KELUARKAN ITU, AAHHH!"

Teriakan pilu Hanabi memecah keheningan malam, bahkan mampu membungkam dan menghantam Hiashi hingga tubuh rentanya bergeter hebat.

Beberapa orang kepercayaan Sasuke hanya mampu menggeleng lemah, meratapi nasib dari bungsu Hyuuga.

Ruangan itu menjadi lebih mencekam, yang hanya diisi oleh rintihan Hanabi. Seringgai Sasuke lenyap seketika digantikan oleh kening yang berkerut setelah miliknya berhasil menembus dinding pertahanan terakhir dari Hanabi.

Perlahan. Sasuke menaik turunkan tubuh ringkih Hanabi dengan kasar. Jika saja ada yang memperhatikan dengan teliti, mungkin akan ada yang menyadarinya, bahwa tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergetar dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Selang beberapa saat seringai Sasuke kembali bertengger pada paras rupawannya.

"Hiashi, pelacur mu lumayan manis—" Sasuke menjilat jemari panjangnya yang terlumuri cairan putih kemerahan. Sasuke memperlebar tarikan ujung bibirnya.

"Hiashi, untung besar jika pelacurmu ini di—"

Suara tembakan beruntun terdengar.

"BAJINGAN, SIALAN KAU, UCHIHA. BAHKAN NERAKA AKAN MEMUNTAHKAN KALIAN."

Hanya ekspresi datar yang ditunjukan Sasuke, seakan Hiashi hanya menodongkan sebilah sendok padanya. Semua anggota kini kembali siaga setelah 2 orang yang tumbang terkena tembakan acak dari Hiashi.

"Hiashi, turunkan _revolver_ itu. Atau tubuhmu akan berhamburan disini." Naruto yang pertama kali mengokang senapannya dan diikuti oleh semua anggotanya.

"HAHAHAHA ... BUSUK, KAU UCHIHA, KLAN PEMBAWA SIAL, PONGAH, BAJINGAN—"

Sasuke bangkit lalu merapikan penampilannya setelah melepas penyatuannya dengan Hanabi yang sedari tadi masih terisak.

"Uhh ... bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan setiap inci dari pijatannya."

" _Ittai_... hik ..." lengkingan Hanabi kembali mengalun saat tarikan kasar pada rambutnya oleh Sasuke.

"BAJINGAN, LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI PUTRIKU."

"Kaulah yang kotor, Hiashi."

"LEPASKAN TANGAN MU, UCHIHA, KHE ... AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYESAL KARENA TIDAK MEMBUNUH DUA BOCAH CENGENG 20 TAHUN YANG LALU."

" _Tou-san_ , hiks ... _T_ _ou-san_ _…_ " Hanabi terus menggumamkan panggilan untuk Hiashi, hanya sekadar untuk meyakinkan diri. Bahwa sosok yang menggenggam _revolver_ dan berkata kasar di hadapannya adalah ayahnya yang sesalu menjadi teladan hidupnya.

"Yah, dan kau akan mati di tangan kedua bocah cengeng itu Hia—"

"OMONG KOSONG, MATI KAU UCH—"

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

Gema muntahan peluru dari senapan Naruto diikuti oleh senapan anak buahnya tepat sebelum telunjuk Hiashi menarik pelatuk ke arah Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk menghentikan tembakan.

 **Bruk.**

Tubuh paruh baya itu tumbang setelah terkoyak oleh puluhan timah panas dari berbagai arah.

" _TOU-SAN_! HIKS, _TOU-SAN_! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK. _TOU-SAN_! KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Ck, jalang."

Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Hanabi untuk menjauhi kubangan merah.

" _TOU-SAN_ ... BRENGSEK, KAU BAJINGAN! _TOU-SAN_!"

"Dasar jalang. Shika urus pelacur ini."

"LEPASKAN AKU. BRENGSEK, TERKUTUK KALIAN, HIKS ... _TOU-SAN, TOU-SAN_ , HIKS ... _TOU_ —"

" _Mendokusai_. Sekarang

apa?" Setelah menghela nafas kasar Shikamaru lantas membopong Hanabi yang pingsan layaknya karung beras.

"Sai, kau urus yang disini. Bakar habis, buat seolah kecelakaan, jangan tinggalkan jejak."

"Oke." balas Sai sambil memamerkan senyumannya pada Sasuke.

Dini hari tepat menunjukan pukul 03:00. Sasuke meninggalkan _m_ _a_ _nsion_ Hyuuga. _Range Rover_ keluaran terbaru tampak melaju cepat membelah kesunyian malam.

 **=========== TO BE CONTUNUED ===========**

Salam salam semua.. (baca: garuk kepala, senyum GeJe) :D

saya masih newbie, dan dengan PeDe tingkat dewa saya mempublis fic yang bisa bikin mata sakit, merah dan berair, segera hubungi dokter. :D

Fic ini udah tersusun di buku dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan baru sekarang punya keempatan buat publish. :)

Terima kasih buat Ethernal Dream Chowz yangsudah berbaik hati buat refisi ini. :)

Terimakasih buat reader yang udah berkenan membaca ini, dan mohon bantuannya untuk kritik/saran yang membangun.

.

.

Akhir kata ReView Please. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fukushu To Ai**

 **.**

 **Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasu - HINA**

 **WARNING: 18+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan.**

 **Sasuke.U - 27 Tahun.**

 **Shikamaru.N - 27 Tahun.**

 **Naruto.U - 26 Tahun.**

 **Hanabi.H - 16 Tahun.**

 **Petik dua("..") = obrolan secara langsung.**

 **Petik satu('..') = Suara batin/ Perasaan.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **"Jika kamu percaya pada dirimu sendiri, maka tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mu untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan** **.** **" Dulu itu adalah motto yang paling aku percaya, dulu sebelum si brengsek Hyuuga menghancurkan kehidupanku.**

 **"Jika dunia adalah istana, maka harta adalah singgasana,** **k** **esenangan adalah mahkota,** **w** **anita adalah piala,** **dan** **k** **ekerasan adalah tahta yang paling berkuasa** **.** **" Inilah motto hidup yang kini kupercaya.**

 **...**

 **Hanabi POV**

Fajar terbit dengan sejuta angan, mentari merangkak memancarkan pesonanya, membangkitkan jiwa jiwa lembut dari mimpi panjang.

Perbandingan kontras dari udara yang di hembuskan oleh pendingin ruangan dan silau sinar matahari telah menarik paksa aku dari bunga tidur semalam. Yah itu hanya mimipi, karena kenyataanya tragedi berdarah itu telah tejadi lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu.

 _"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN HAH?_ _KAU INGIN BALAS DENDAM? CEPAT LAKUKAN, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA KEPARAT! URUSAN MU HANYA PADAKU, SIALAN."_

Inikah wujud sebenarnya dari kehidupan? Karena setelah malam itu semuanya berubah. Dendam. Semuanya hanya karena dendam dari Sasuke Uchiha pada keluargaku.

Kenyataan ini menyadarkan ku, bahwa selama ini aku hidup dalam kebohongan yang menipu kebenaran. Lantas kini hidupku tak lebih berharga dari seorang budak pemuas nafsu. Setiap hari hidupku selalu terkurung kamar mewah ini. Setiap hari telinga ku selalu tersapa oleh makian kasar dari pemilik surai raven itu. Setiap hari surai dan sepasang pipi ku selalu mendapat sentuhan kasar dari jemari panjangnya. Setiap hari tubuh kokoh itu berulang kali menghujami lubang terdalam ku tanpa etika. Setiap hari pula tanpa peduli waktu dan tempat aku selalu berakhir pingsan dengan lengan yang terikat dan pakaian yang terkoyak, dan tak jarang pula mata dan mulutku terlakban. Ah, Jangan juga lupakan fakta bahwa setiap dua hari sekali pria itu selalu memaksaku menelan lima butir pil KB sekaligus.

' _Nii-san_ '

Tes.

Apa ini? Apa aku menangisi sikap pria brengsek itu? Tidak, mungkin ini hanya air mata karena rasa sakit yang kuterima dari pemerkosaan semalam. Ya, mungkin.

Tes.

'Sasu _nii-san.'_

Tes.

' _Kami-sama,_ apa yang kuharapkan dari pria brengsek sepertinya?'

Tes.

Sakit. Kenapa sakit teramat sangat selalu kurasakan setiap kali mengingat pria itu? Seakan dunia belum puas tuk menyayat paksa hatiku. Sakit ini bertambah saat kepala pelayan membeberkan fakta bahwa Sasuke Uchiha bukan hanya CEO dari **KNIGHTT** yang menjadi perusahaan tersukses di dunia, tapi Chiyo _baa-san_ juga menyatakan bahwa pria itu 'Bos' dari **TAKA** , wadah bagi sekumpulan mafia yang paling ditakuti di penjuru dunia.

Tes.

"Permisi nona Hanabi, mari saya bantu."

Chiyo _baa-san_? Kapan dia datang? Bahkan aku tak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka atau pun hentakan langkah kaki. _Kami-sama_ apa aku tak bisa berhenti untuk terlalu larut dalam memikirkan sosok gelap itu?

"Hiks." Isakan ku lolos begitu saja saat Chiyo _baa-san_ melepas lakban pada mulutku. Sedangkan lavenderku hanya menatap nanar pada semua tindakan cekatan dari Chiyo _baa-san_ yang melepas lilitan dasi pada lenganku di kepala ranjang.

"Tenanglah nona, mari saya bantu."

Mendengar lantunan penuh perhatian dari Chiyo _baa-san_ membuat tubuhku bergetar, dan semakin bergetar saat tubuh polosku menerima sentuhan lembut dari jemari keriputnya yang melilitkan selimut pada tubuh ku. Chiyo _baa-san_ adalah wanita yang sangat baik, tapi kenapa dia bisa terjebak untuk bekerja pada pria brengsek itu? Apa pria itu memaksanya, mengancamnya, atau yang paling buruk pria itu menyandra seseorang yang dimiliki oleh Chiyo _baa-san_? Kami- _sama_ , hanya memikirkan apa yang nanti akan terucap dari wanita paruh baya itu membuat ku langsung memangkas habis keberanian yang aku kumpulkan untuk menanyakannya langsung.

"Sakit." Rintihan parau meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku pada Chiyo _baa-san_ yang menuntunku menuju kamar mandi saat kurasakan perih bagai terkelupas di lubang terdalamku. _Kami-sama_ ini sangat memalukan. Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja nyawaku?

"Tenanglah nona, pelan-pelan saja."

Lebih dari dua bulan aku hidup seperti ini, dan mungkin sampai nyawaku benar benar meregang aku akan tetap diposisi ini. Tapi boleh kah aku mengumpulkan sisa-sisa dari harga diriku? Meski dihadapan pria itu aku selalu bersimbah air mata karena tubuh ini tak lagi memiliki harga di hadapanya. Bolehkah jika aku mengumpulkan sisa-sisa dari harga diriku dihadapan orang lain?

"Baa-san , bolehkah untuk kali ini aku melakukannya sendiri?"

Ujarku sesampainya di pintu penghubung antara kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

"Tapi nona, anda sering pingsan akhir akhir ini!"

"Aku baik baik saja _baa-san_." Balasku ringan dan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah tragedi yang merenggut nyawa _Tou-san dan Neji-nii, aku_ memamerkan senyum terbaikku.

Hanya ini yang aku inginkan, walau perlahan setidaknya nantinya aku masih memiliki harga diri dihadapan orang lain. Dan setidaknya _Tou-san_ dan _Nii-san_ turut tersenyum di surga saat aku menampilkan senyum pada orang lain. Meski pun ini hanya topeng.

"Baiklah nona, saya akan menunggu di luar."

Setelah nenek Chiyo benar benar telah melangkah keluar dari kamar yang luas ini. Kini ku layangkan lengan ku guna menutup pintu kamar mandi yang tidaklah pantas disebut kecil ini.

Seperti inilah aku dipagi hari.

Saat siang hari aku hanya menghabiskan waktu tenang ku dengan membaca berbagai macam buku yang telah tersedia di lemari yang ada di sudut kamar ini, itu jika pria itu tidak memasuki kamar ini. Akan tetapi semuanya akan berbanding terbalik jika pria itu memasuki kamar ini, hanya kamar ini yang akan menjadi saksi bisu atas penyiksaanku bahkan orang buta pun akan tau apa yang dilakukannya pada tubuh ku. Tak peduli siang dan malam, derai air mata akan selalu menemani ku setiap kali pria bersurai raven itu menghentakan tubuhnya dengan liar dan tak terkendali pada tubuh ku.

.

 **Flashbeck On**

Perpaduan antara langit biru dan putihnya awan membuat siang terasa semakin terang. Jangan pula lupakan si raja hari yang tampak semakin congklak bersinar penaka, membuat mata membelalak, menyiram Terik, memanggang kulit.

"Uhuk.."

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya pada pohon rindang di Taman setelah meludahkan cairan pekat yang bergejolak dalam perutnya.

Berisik suara manusia yang berlalu lalang tak sedikit pun bisa mengalahkan grafitasi dari kelopak berbulu lentik milik Sasuke. Peduli setan pada bakteri yang akan menginfeksi luka luka-nya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah perkelahian antara kelompok sekolahnya dengan sekolah musuh.

" _Kami-sama, Jii-san_ kau berdarah, _Jii-san_ obatilah luka mu, _Jii-san, Jii-san_ apa kau pingsan?"

Ekspresi tenang Sasuke seketika berubah menjadi garang meski masih dengan mata yang terpejam setelah menerima sentuhan kecil pada ujung lengan seragamnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku bocah, dan cepatlah menjauh dari ku atau aku akan membunuh mu!" Masih dengan mata yang terpejam Sasuke melantunkan ancamannya.

"Aa, ta-tapi kau terluka dan itu ha-harus-"

"Menjauh dari ku SEKARANG!" Ulang sasuke dengan lebih tajam.

Seolah tak peduli akan mentari yang kian menyengat. Angin berhembus dengan keanggunannya mengajak daun dan bunga untuk menari penuh pesona dengan gembira. Deru nafas sasuke kembali teratur. Gemerisik suara alam menuntunnya menuju dunia mimipi, tapi kenapa yang dirasakannya justru perih?

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Bentak Sasuke kasar.

Jemari panjangnya menggenggam erat lengan mungil yang baru saja mengusapkan antiseptik pada lebam dipipi kirinya. Mata Sasuke melotot garang menatap sosok cantik yang bergetar dihadapannya.

"Sakit _jii-san_ , sakit"

Gadis kecil dengan tinggi yang tak mencapai satu meter itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya meski dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar karena sosok didepannya tak lagi bersuara. Dalam beberapa saat keheningan menimpa mereka. Gadis kecil itu hanya menatap obsidian kelam Sasuke dalam diam sambil sesekali memutar lengannya yang terasa akan remuk karena remasan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke kini telah tenggelam dalam badainya sendiri.

 **Sasuke POV.**

"Sakit _jii-san_ , sakit!"

Khe, apa yang bocah ini kata kan? Bukan kah aku hanya menyentuh lembut pergelangannya? Tapi dia sudah bilang sakit? Lalu apa yang tadi dia lakukan? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya menjauh atau aku akan membunuhnya? Dan dengan beraninya bocah bodoh ini memberikan antiseptik sialan itu pada luka ku.

Mata ku semakin intens menatapnya yang masih menunduk.

'Takut eh?'

Getaran ringan kurasakan dari tubuh mungil bersurai dark blue dihadapan ku. Tidak ini bukan dark blue yang biasa, tapi dark blue dengan violet. Astaga sekarang aku ingat ini bukanlah dark blue dengan violet, tapi surai ini berwarna indigo. Yah indigo.

Setelah sekian detik akhirnya bocah kecil ini mengangkat kepalanya.

Surai indigonya pendek dengan poni rata yang membingkai paras bulatnya. Matanya putih tanpa pupil, bukan putih tapi lavender. Hidungnya tidaklah kecil atau bangir. Pipinya tembam dengan warna kemerahan disetiap sisinya. Bibirnya pun tidaklah tipis ataupun tebal dengan warna pink kemerahan, dan aku berani jamin. Nantinya bibir itu akan menjadi incaran banyak pria.

'Apa yang dia lakukan dengan menggigit bibirnya seperti itu di depanku?'

Gigit? Apa dia semakin takut pada ku? Atau ia sengaja ingin memancing ku? Oh bitch, kau masih bocah. Tapi boleh kah jika aku yang mengecup sepasang bibir ranum itu? Menghisapnya? Dan aku pula yang akan menggigitnya?

'Sialan, apa yang baru saja ku fikirkan tentang bocah ini? Brengsek, bahkan aku berani bertaruh kalau umurnya belumlah mencapai 7 tahun.'

Baiklah bukankah dia masih bocah? Lalu kenapa orang tuannya mengijinkannya untuk menggunakan perona pada pipinya? Tidak, kurasa itu bukanlah karena bedak perona tapi karena dia yang sedang merona. Merona?

'Sialan sialan sialan.'

Apa yang terjadi pada ku? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada kejutan listrik beribu volt yang membuat dentuman pada jantungku bekerja di atas normal dan tubuh ku yang menjadi lunglai seakan setiap tulang ku berubah menjadi jelly? Bahkan tanpa kusadari, aku telah melepaskan lengan kecilnya, padahal lengan ku masih mengambang di udara.

" _Jii-san,_ bolehkah aku mengobati luka mu?"

Aku tidaklah tuli tapi suaranya lah yang sangat lirih. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang dia katakan. Apakah dia ingin ku sentuh? Ku peluk? Ku cium? Atau ku..?

'Brengsek-brengsek-brengsek!'

Apa yang aku fikirkan? Apa aku sudah gila? Lagi pula aku tidaklah pikun. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa pagi ini aku sudah sarapan bersama si Dobe, lalu kenapa sekarang ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perut terdalamku?

'Sialan, ini sangat mengganggu ku!'

 **Sasuke End POV.**

 **.**

Sepasang jarum jam tepat menunjukan tengah hari. Dibawah pohon rindang pada tengah taman tampak seorang gadis sedang berusaha meredam kegugupan yang merajalela pada tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan perih pada lenganya tak lagi terasa.

" _Jii-san,_ bolehkah aku mengobati luka mu?"

Tanyanya dengan sesekali menggigit ujung bibirnya guna meredam kegugupannya. Namun yang ia dapat hanya kebisuan dari sosok rupawan didepannya.

" _Jii-san,_ boleh?" gadis mungil yang menggunakan dress selutut tanpa lengan yang berwarna kuning itu kembali menelan kecewa saat pertanya keduanya tak juga mendapat respon.

Akhirnya dengan sisa-sisa keberanian dan dengan hati yang terus melantunkan do'a agar sosok pemilik mata gelap didepanya tak lagi marah padanya seperti tadi, gadis mungil itu mengarahkan kapas ber-antiseptik di tangannya ke arah lebam yang di miliki oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yey sudah selesai _jii-san,_ dengan begini _jii-san_ menjadi lebih tampan!"

Setelah beberapa saat yang terisi oleh keheningan. Pekikkan keras dan tiba-tiba dari gadis bersurai indigo itu telah berhasil menampar Sasuke untuk kembali kedunia nyata.

" _Jii-san_ apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa _Jii-san_?" Tanya gadis kecil itu histeris saat mendapati Sasuke beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan segaris rona tipis disetiap pipinya dan mata yang berkedip tak teratur seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi.

Setelah beberapa kali mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, Sasuke mengarahkan kelerengnya ke sepasan mutiara di depannya.

"Hentikan panggilan bodoh itu! Tidak kah kau lihat, jika aku masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Atau kau buta eh?"

" _Hontou ni gomennasai,_ ano ... nama-"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Gadis kecil itu lantas memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya seakan tak pernah ter-imitidasi oleh Sasuke setelah mengetahui nama seseorang yang telah ia bantu di siang yang terik ini.

"Baiklah. Gomennasai Sasu- _nii_."

"Itu lebih baik. Dari pada kau memanggil ku _Jii-san_. Sekarang katakan pada ku, siapa nama mu dan di mana rumah mu?" tanya Sasuke yang turut tersenyum pada sosok periang didepannya. Meski hanya senyum tipis.

"Nama ku Hin-"

"Gomennasai _Hime-sama,_ waktu bermain anda telah habis. _Tou-san_ dan _Nii-san Hime-sama_ telah menunggu kita di restoran untuk makan siang."

Sosok bersurai coklat dengan tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan menyela gadis kecil yang di sebut _Hime-sama_ tadi tanpa peduli akan kehadiran Sasuke. Padahal kehadiran pria itu sangat mengganggu mereka, atau lebih tepatnya menggangu Sasuke. Semua terbukti dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang kembali kesedia kala. Stoic.

"Ah baiklah Katon _Jii-san, jaa_ Sasu- _nii_ semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi. Ayo _Jii-san._ "

Ditaman yang semakin ramai ini Sasuke kembali sendiri. Sepasang maniknya mengiringi setiap langkah kecil dari sepasang kaki yang kian menjauh.

" _Hime_ ..." Ulang Sasuke lirih.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Sasuke telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Untuk pertama kali dalam 17 tahun kehidupannya didunia, Sasuke tersenyum. Meski menurut orang lain itu hanya senyuman kecil. Namun senyuman Sasuke kali ini tergolong lebar dalam sejarah klan Uchiha dan senyuman mahal itu ia pamerkan dengan percuma pada semua orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Masih dengan senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati para hawa, Sasuke mengarahkan jemarinya guna mengusap handsaplas bergambar kupu-kupu di pelipis kanannya.

" _Hime .."_

 **Fleshbeck End**

 **.**

Malam tiba dengan angan-angan tuk masa depan bersama kilau beribu bintang dan lembut sinar rembulan. Hembusan menusuk dari pendingin ruangan tak sedikitpun dapat mengusik angan dari pemuda emo yang duduk dikursi singgasananya pada ruangan tertinggi dari perusahaan KNIGHTT.

Lebih dari 60 menit tubuh kokoh itu tak bergerak barang se-centi pun.

Jika ada yang memperhatikannya saat ini, semua pasti mengira bahwa pria itu sedang fokus memeriksa tumpukan proposal yang bernilai jutaan yen. Namun jika memperhatikannya dengan lebih dekat maka semua orang akan mengetahuinya, bahwa sedari tadi onyx dari sang CEO itu hanya terpaku pada figora kecil di sudut mejannya. Lengan Sasuke terangkat perlahan guna mengusap potret dari gadis kecil bersurai indigo pendek yang sedang tersenyum lebar di bawah guyuran bunga Sakura dengan penuh kasih.

" _Hime,_ apa kau masih mengingat ku?" Bisik Sasuke lirih dan berharap agar angin sudi tuk menyampaikannya pada sang pemilik hati.

" _Mendokusai,_ ku kira kau sudah melupakan bocah itu."

Tubuh Sasuke yang mulanya di penuhi oleh kelembutan kini kembali menampilkan sosok gelapnya ketika gendang telinganya menerima suara khas dari seorang tukang tidur yang menjadi salah satu dari segelintir orang kepercayaannya.

"Selain jenius yang pemalas, ternyata kau juga jenius yang tak memiliki sopan santun Shika."

Setelah memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke mengucapkan serangannya guna mengusir sahabat kecilnya ini dengan halus.

"Meski aku sering mengandalkan mu dalam segala hal, setidaknya ketuklah pintu sebelum kau memasuki ruangan ku!" Imbuh sasuke tajam.

Shikamaru Nara. Menyandang status jenius sejak usia balita tampaknya tak berpengaruh banyak pada sikap nya. Sasuke yang telah mengenal Shikamaru lebih dari 20 tahun pun tak pernah mempermasalahkan segala kebiasaan buruk yang dimiliki oleh pria dengan surai bak nanas itu. Namun Sasuke akan benar-benar marah saat momen indah dalam mengenang _Hime-_ nya terganggu oleh siapa pun itu, termasuk Shikamaru.

"Ck. Ini sudah 10 tahun sejak terakhir kali kalian bertemu. Dan kau masih saja menghamburkan uang mu untuk menyewa para detektif untuk mencarinya?"

"Jangan katakan sopan santun pada ku Sasuke. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu mu tadi, karena tak ada jawaban maka kuputuskan untuk langsung masuk kesini dan apa yang aku dapat? Kau hanya berdiam diri memandangi foto itu lagi seperti orang bodoh. Kini aku sungguh meragukan nama Susanoo yang kau sandang di TAKA **.** " Lanjut Shikamaru sambil memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"Bukan kah kau sudah tau tentang sesuatu yang mengganggu ku akhir-akhir ini Shika? Lagi pula Kenapa kau menjadi sangat cerewet saat sesuatu yang kulakukan berhubungan dengannya?" tanya sasuke dengan seringgai dibibirnya.

Kerutan pada dahi Shikamaru menjadi bukti kekesalannya pada ucapan 'Bos'nya.

"Terserah pada apa yang terlontar dari mulut mu Susanoo _-sama_ , aku hanya inginkan yang terbaik bagi kawan ku."

Seringgai sasuke makin lebar setelah mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru. Namun itu hanya sesaat, kini Sasuke maupun Shikamaru tak lagi menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Lupakan tentang itu. Sekarang langsung saja ke intinya Shika."

"Baiklah aku baru saja mendapat kabar, bahwa tujuh peti kemas kita yang akan dikirim ke beberapa dunia telah di gagalkan oleh polisi setempat."

"Tujuh peti kemas? Itu tandanya order dari sabu-sabu kita akan terhenti, minimal selama dua pekan. Katakan Shika. Apa aku salah dalam menghitung?" Gelengan yang diterima Sasuke membuat darahnya mendidih karena marah.

"Kau benar. Namun kusarankan agar kita menghentikan segala transaksi untuk beberapa saat."

Tatapan tajam dari Sasuke seakan menjadi isyarat bagi Shikamaru untuk segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya dalam beberapa pekan terakhir ada banyak masalah di dunia gelap kita. Salah satu cabang casino kita tutup karena kebakaran, pembunuhan pada dua guru Tokyo Gakugen, perampokan, dan pemerkosaan di beberapa tempat dalam waktu yang-"

"Kau sudah menghukum yang bersalah?"

"Belum, karena yang melakukan itu semua bukanlah anggota kita."

"Akatsuki. Apa mereka sedang berusaha mengajak kita untuk bermain?"

"Ya kau benar. Akatsuki selalu meninggalkan kartu yang bertuliskan TAKAdi setap mereka melakukan kejahatan. Itu lah sebabnya aku menyarankan agar segala transaksi kita hentikan untuk sesaat. Setidaknya sampai mata semua kepolisian tak lagi fokus pada kita. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena baru memberi tahu mu kabar tentang masalah ini, karena aku pun tau bahwa kau juga sedang memiliki masalah pribadi."

"Aku tak masalah dengan saran mu. Kita akan menghentikan segala bentuk transaksi. Namun mereka juga harus tau, jika kita tidaklah diam dan tertidur."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng ringan saat dengan jelas ia menunjukan kepeduliannya pada 'Bos', namun Sasuke hanya menganggap ucapannya bagai angin lalu.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi orang dalam kita. Dan dia dengan semangat menyetujui apapun keputusan kita."

"Kerja bagus Shika."

" _Mendokusai._ Mungkin aku harus kembali mengurangi jam tidurku, karena ini akan menjadi langkah pertama kita untuk membasmi sekumpulan serangga itu."

"Ya. Jika mereka menginginkan pertunjukan, maka dengan senang hati akan kita mainkan."

Tanpa peduli pada jarum jam yang menunjukan tepat tengah malam, obrolan Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih terus berlanjut dengan topic yang masih sama.

Jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo. Disebuah _mension_ khas jepang yang ada di kaki gunung Fuji tampak banyak sekali body guard yang berjaga di setiap sudut. Disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas Sedang berlangsung pertemuan yang amat rahasia antara tiga orang.

"Apa kalian berhasil?" tanya sosok paruh baya pada dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Semuannya berjalan lancar sesuai perintah anda tuan." Balas pria yang memiliki banyak perching di tubuhnya.

"Bagus."

"Lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya Tuan?" tanya pria lainnya yang berparas seperti hiu itu dengan sopan.

"Pein. Kisame. Selanjutnya yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah membuat ledakan terakhir di akhir kisah. Lalu menyingkirkan pria yang bernama Sikmaru Nara sebagai hadiah akhir untuk Susanoo. Dan akhir cerita akan memunculkan **AKATSUKI** sebagai pengganti **TAKA** yang para anggotanya akan berguguran di penjara." Di akhir kalimatnya pria paruh baya itu menampilkan senyuman liciknya.

'Bersiaplah kau Sasuke, astaga aku hampir lupa, jika nama mu bukanlah Sasuke jika di TAKA. Tapi Susanoo.'

 **=========== TO BE CONTUNUED ===========**

 **Selamat Malam..**

 **Untuk mengawali cuap-cuap saya, saya ingin berterima kasih pada reader yang sudi membaca chapter 1 kemaren. Terimakasih juga pada minna yang sudah me-review fic. saya, apa lagi jumlah review jauh dari yang saya harapkan. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. *BigHug**

 **Sejak pertama kali saya mengerjakan fic ini, saya sudah mengira akan adannya pertanyaaan tentang sikap Sasuke pada Hanabi. Lalu kenapa harus Hanabi? Dimana Hinata? Padahal dengan jelas saya menyantumkan pairing SasuHina di bagian awal cerita. Oke- oke karena saya termasuk orang yang baik, disini saya akan memberikan sedikit bocoran. *tawaNista**

 **coba kalian baca ulang chapter pertama di bagian yang menjabarkan tentang sosok Hanabi, di sana kalian akan menemukan Clue tentang dimana keberadaan Hinata yang sebenarnya. :D**

 **Sebelum saya menutup cuap cuap tak penting ini. Saya ingin menegaskan bahwa segala bentuk nama ataupun penokohan dalam cerita ini hanya untuk mendukung jalannya cerita. Bukan untuk Bashing.**

 **Nb. KNIGHTT** (double T) = **KNIGHT TAKA (** Kesatria Taka **)**

 **.Saya juga minta maaf karena gak bisa janji buat update cepat.**

 **Terimakasih buat reader yang udah berkenan membaca ini, dan mohon bantuannya untuk kritik/saran yang membangun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata ReView Please. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fukushu Untuk Ai**

 **Maaf di karenakan banyak typo yang berhamburan saya memutuskan untuk re-post.**

 **Re-post. :)**

 **.**

 **Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasu - HINA**

 **WARNING: 18+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **"Jika kamu percaya pada dirimu sendiri, maka tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mu untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan** **.** **" Dulu itu adalah motto yang paling aku percaya, dulu sebelum si brengsek Hyuuga menghancurkan kehidupanku.**

 **"Jika dunia adalah istana, maka harta adalah singgasana,** **k** **esenangan adalah mahkota,** **w** **anita adalah piala,** **dan** **k** **ekerasan adalah tahta yang paling berkuasa** **.** **" Inilah motto hidup yang kini kupercaya.**

 **Sasuke POV.**

Bulan dan mentari telah ku lewati meski rasa letih terus menghantui. Melawati setiap lorong kehidupan yang bagai mimpi kosong. Musim dingin kian berkuasa Dipenghujung bulan Desember ini. Serbuan dari bubuk beku, putih, nan suci telah menciptakan gundukan di setiap sudut kota.

Di bawah kerlap-kerlip pelita kota, diantara jajaran gedung pencakar angkasa, dan di balik jajaran pagar lempengan besi tua. Tersembunyi _Minimalist_ _Home_ dengan dominasi warna abu-abu. atas nama TAKA. Ah, jangan bertanya pada ku bagaimana aku bisa mengatas namakan rumah ini dengan nama TAKA **.**

"Ahggrrrmm ..."

 _Sial!_ Apa suaraku tadi tampak seperti seorang wanita yang sedang mengerang? Ku gulirkan kelerengku kearah jam digital diatas nakas yang menunjukan pukul 00:00. Itu tandanya hampir 45 menit aku menghentakkan pinggulku pada bungsu Hyuuga yang sudah sangat mengenaskan di kamar abu-abu ini.

Gaun tidur yang di kenakannya masih lah lengkap, meski bagian bawahnya telah tersingkap hingga sebatas pusarnya. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menelanjanginya?

 _Tidak akan pernah ku lakukan itu, itu sangat menjijikan._

Yah, aku sungguh sangat tidak ingin mengotori mata dan jemari ku dengan melihat atau pun menyentuh bagian tubuhnya saat penyatuan ku. Itulah sebabnya aku hanya menyentuhnya di bagian tertentu. Meski ukuran payudaranya sungguh membuat ku ingin menyentuhnya, menghisap, dan bahkan menggigitnya.

Kedua lengannya menyatu dan terikat erat oleh ikat pinggang ku di atas kepalanya. Bibir busuknya terlakban hingga melingkar kebelakang lehernya. Derai air matanya. Helaian rambutnya yang kusut dan kumal. Bahkan lebam di beberapa tempat juga menghiasi kulit pucatnya.

 _Apa aku jahat?_

 _Hell,_ kalian tidak tau apapun tentang hidup ku.

"Ugh .."

 _Sial_ , ku rekatkan mata dan rahang ku yang hampir saja meloloskan erangan menjijikan. Gerakan _in-out_ ku semakin tak terkendali. _Bitch_ , bahkan vagina ini terasa semakin kesat dan rapat di setiap harinya.

Saat kembali kubuka mata, pertama kali yang tertangkap rentina ku adalah sepasang lavender yang penuh akan rasa memohon, sakit, kecewa, dan takut. Lavender yang takut saat menatap ku. Kenapa ada perasaan _de ja'vu_? Mata ini?

 _Hime_

"Sasu _-nii '_

Seketika mata ku melotot garang menatap lavender bulat yang sedang berurai air mata di bawah ku. Ada apa dengan mata dan telinga ku? Kenapa suara itu seakan berasal dari jalang di bawah ku, tapi bahkan kelerengku masih jelas melihat. jika lakban yang ku pasang tadi masih merekat dengan baik.

Lalu siapa yang memanggil ku?

"Sasu _-nii '_

 _Hime, ini suara Him- sial, ini jalang bukan Hime!_

'Sasu _-Nii_ , Sasu _-Nii'_

 _Dia jalang, bukan Hime!_ Tanpa ku sadari hentakan pinggulku melemah. Bahkan sedari tadi tubuh ku telah bergetar ringan di karenakan bayang suara _Hime-_ ku.

'Sasu _-Nii_ , Sasu _-Nii,_ Sasu _-Nii'_

 _Hime?, TIDAK DIA BUKAN HIME!, Aku memperkosa Hime?, AKU MEMPERKOSA HIME!_

"Brengsek. Dasar jalang!"

Plak.

Plak.

Kepalan jemari kanan dan kiri ku mengenai tepat pada rahang kiri dan kanan wanita Hyuuga ini. Segaris darah segar tampak mengalir dari lubang hidung dan mungkin sudut bibirnya.

 _Sial._ Dengan terpaksa aku melepas penyatuan junior ku. Tak ingin lebih lama menahan gairah ku yang telah di ujung, segera ku raih lakban hitam di atas nakas dan melilitkannya pada mata hingga ke tempurung kepala jalang bodoh ini dengan asal.

 _Ini lebih baik, yang terpenting mata itu tak lagi terlihat._

Kutatap lagi hasil karya lakban ku yang tampak sangat buruk. Mata itu sungguh sangat mengganggu. Tatapan memelas dari sepasang lavender tadi membuat ku seakan sedang memperkosa _Hime_. Bahkan isak tangis jalang ini sungguh terdengar sangat menjijikan, tidak seperti _Hime_ \- ku yang tangisannya pun terdengar sangat imut dan sexy di telinga ku.

 _Ck, dasar bodoh. Apa yang ku lakukan dengan membandingkan Hime dan Hyuuga murahan ini?_

Kurasakan tubuh mungil ini sedikit menegang saat milik ku kembali memasuki lubang terdalamnya dan kembali bergetar karena tangis saat dengan kasar ku lakukan gerakan _in-out._

Apa aku menyimpan dendam pada wanita Hyuuga ini? _Tidak._ Apa aku membencinya? _Tentu,_ karena di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah kotor milik tua bangka itu. Tua bangka yang telah menghancurkan seluruh masa indah ku.

Bukan kah dendam ku telah terbalaskan dengan kematian yang sangat mengenaskan dari tua bangka itu. Lalu kenapa aku masih mempertahankan untuk terus menyetubuhi bocah ini? bahkan aku melakukannya setiap hari. Kenapa tidak ku jual saja jalang ini pada pria hidung belang di luar sana? Apa aku mencintainya?

 _Simpan saja pertanyaan bodoh kalian._

Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menyiksa-nya. Bukan untuk menyiksa jalang ini, tapi untuk si tua bangka Hyuuga. Yah, agar tua bangka itu turut menagis di neraka sana saat melihat putri bungsunya di dunia ini.

 _Ugh._

Sial ini terasa sangat nikmat. Vaginanya tampak sangat rakus menghisap milik ku dengan sangat kuat di setiap hentakan yang ku lakukan, dan hal ini seakan menjadi perintah, agar aku memasukinya lebih dalam dan lebih cepat. Yah meski perintah itu hanya asumsi ku sendiri.

Ku layangkan jemari ku guna berpegangan pada surai coklat kumal di bawah ku. Sedangkan tangan ku yang lain menggenggam erat pinggul wanita Hyuuga ini tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi tempo dari hentakan ku. Terdengar lenguhan tertahan dari jalang di bawah ku dan hal itu seakan menjadi bahan bakar ku untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Gema suara pertemuan antara dua kulit memenuhi kamar utama ini. Gerakan ku semakin tak terkendali untuk mengobrak-abrik isi rahim jalang ini saat surga dunia ku telah melambai di depan mata. Ku erat kan genggaman pegangan dari masing-masing jemari ku saat aku mempercepat gerakan hentakan ku.

"Ggrrr .."

Ku katup kan rahang hingga terdengar suara gemeletuk dari gigi saat untuk kesekian kalinya lenguhan ku hampir lolos. Ku rasakan sensasi setiap detiknya saat jutaan sperma menyembur deras dari penis ku. Ku pejamkan mata sejenak guna menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan dari luapan cairan ku.

Setelah melepas penyatuan ku dan saat tarikan nafas telah normal, kembali ku buka mata lalu menatap jengah pada jalang yang mungkin telah pingsan di bawah ku.

Plak.

"Ck, bangun jalang. Semua ini tak lagi menyenangkan tanpa isak tangis bodoh mu."

Ketika aku akan melayangkan jemari pada sepasang pipi gembil yang telah membiru, onyx ku terkunci oleh surai lusuh yang berhamburan di bantal.

 _Bukan kah semua Hyuuga itu bersurai coklat?_

Sekilas rambut jalang ini pun tampak coklat, tapi sungguh mata ku belum rabun. Pangkal surai ini berwarna gelap. Bahkan warna pangkal surai ini tak lagi asing di kelerengku.

Ku arahkan jemari ku yang masih mengambang di udara saat akan menampar Hyuuga bodoh ini untuk sekedar menyentuh helaian kusutnya. Fikiran ku tak lagi peduli pada tubuh ringkih yang pingsan ini. Fokus ku sungguh tersita oleh surai dengan gradasi warna coklat dan indigo di pangkal yang kini ku sentuh lembut.

 _Tunggu. Indigo? Hime? Mata lavender, Dan Sekarang Surai indigo?_

Tiba-tiba fungsi tubuh tak lagi ku miliki, seakan ada ribuan tangan tak kasat mata yang sedang mengikat diri. Onyx ku menatap horor pada surai jalang di bawah ku. Genggaman jemari ku semakin erat. Bahkan ku tak peduli pada beberapa helai rambut yang telah terlepas dari tempatnya.

"AARGGHH.. Bitch, dasar murahan."

Plak.

"Hyuuga tipuan mu sungguh tak bermutu. Jalang tetap lah jalang, bukan _Hime."_

 **End Sasuke POV.**

Plak.

"Ck, bangun jalang. Semua ini tak lagi menyenangkan tanpa isak tangis bodoh mu."

Bentak Sasuke kasar setelah menciptakan memar kebiruan di pipi gembil Hanabi. Sasuke menatap bosan pada hanabi yang tak kunjung mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia pun kembali melayangkan telapak tangannya untuk kembali menyakiti Hanabi.

Hampir satu menit telah berlalu. Namun tak kunjung terdengar suara tamparan di kamar luas itu, Justru kini mata Sasuke melotot pada helaian yang menyelimuti bantal. Jemarinya yang masih mengambang di udara perlahan luruh untuk mengusap lembut surai Hanabi yang bergradasi antara coklat kayu di ujungnya dan lavender di pangkalnya.

Lampu kamar yang terang benderang seakan menjadi pendukung untuk mempertegas perbedaan warna rambut yang dimiliki si bungsu Hyuuga. Gemeletuk rahang Sasuke yang beradu dan genggaman jemarinya pada surai Hanabi yang semakin mengerat membuktikan bahwa emosinya sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Tanpa sadar pun tubuhnya turut bergetar saat bayangan _Hime-nya_ kembali muncul.

"AARGGHH.. Bitch, dasar murahan."

Plak.

"Hyuuga tipuan mu sungguh tak bermutu. Jalang tetap lah jalang, bukan _Hime."_

Penis Sasuke telah bersiap di depan vagina Hanabi untuk kembali menghujamnya dengan kasar sebagai bentuk amarahnya. Namun getar handphone yang beradu dengan nakas berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setelah turun dari ranjang dan mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya di tengah malam, Sasuke langsung menggeser tombol hijau pada layar touchscreen dan menempelkan smartphone-nya pada telinga.

"Hn."

Hening cukup lama di kamar abu-abu itu. Sasuke sibuk mendengarkan lawan bicaranya dengan sesekali menyahuti dengan dua konsonan tak berarti miliknya. Sesekali pula mata tajam sasuke melirik sekilas pada tubuh mungil Hanabi yang masih pingsan.

"Apa rencana mu selanjutnya?"

Setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu Sasuke langsung mengenakan celana jeans yang sebelumnya telah mengenakan boxer terlebih dahulu. Masih dengan handphone yang masih melekat pada telinganya sasuke lantas melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Tanpa peduli jika ada pelayan yang akan meneteskan air liur jika mendapatinya bertelanjang dada.

Di atas ranjang yang sudah tak berbentuk, tubuh ringkih Hanabi bergetar hebat sesaat setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kamar. Sedari tadi Hanabi tidaklah pingsan hanya saja tubuhnya telah lelah menerima segala perilaku kasar dari Sasuke. Namun rasa lelahnya menguap habis dan tergantikan oleh keinginan untuk menangis sepuasnya saat mendengar desisan tajam Sasuke setelah merasakan nyeri akibat tamparannya.

' _Tanjoubi Omedetou Hinata_ _.'_ Batin Hanabi.

0_0

Ke esokan harinya.

Jam di ruang tamu _Minimalist Home_ menunjukan pukul 21.15 waktu setempat saat Sasuke menginjakan kaki di dalam kamar luasnya. Tapi yang di dapatinya hanya ruang kosong, tanpa adanya sosok mungil sang pemuas nafsu. Setelah melirik sekilas pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dari dalam Sasuke langsung menghempaaskan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa bed yang ada di kamarnya.

' _Memang dia pergi ke mana. Bukan kah aku yang mengurungnya di sini. '_

Setelah beberapa kali menghela nafas panjang Sasuke mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada sandaran. Kelopak berbulu lentik miliknya pun turut mengistirahatkan onyx kelamnya. Tapi tidak dengan fikirannya yang berkeliaran di sekitar pertemuan inti TAKA sore tadi.

 **Flashb** **sebuah** **ck** **On**

"Laporan minggu ini."

Perintah Sasuke pada semua kepercayaannya sesaat setelah tubuh atletisnya bertemu dengan kursi kepemimpinan yang ada di markas mereka.

"Rabu lalu gudang kecolongan 3,5 kg kokain terbaik kita. beruntungnya angka kerugian masih sangat jauh dari bulan lalu. Aku sudah menyelidiki hal ini, tapi maaf. Tidak ada yang aku dapatkan tentang penyusup ini Sasuke." Wanita cantik bernama Ino lah yang pertama angkat suara untuk menjawab perintah Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam konsonan tak berarti Sasuke menjadi gerbang keheningan di ruangan itu selama beberapa menit.

"Ada yang lain?" Sasuke mengedarkan matanya menatap 6 orang yang ada di ruangan temaram itu dan hanya di balas gelengan oleh yang lain.

Belum usai menatap batang hidung semua kepercayaanya, manik jelaganya terkunci pada pria pirang yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada _smartphone._ sungguh tidak sopan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _Dobe_?"

Setelah sang kakak menyadari kehadiranya, pria bernama _Dobe_ itu langsung memasukan handphone kedalam saku. Manusia tampan yang dikenal dengan senyum lebarnya itu kini mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mengingat panggilan ' _Dobe_ ' dari sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu _Teme_?"

"Hn."

Naruto. Atau pria pirang yang sering dipanggil _Dobe_ oleh Sasuke itu hanya mampu memutar safirnya dengan bosan karena kakaknya itu sungguh tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Padahal niatnya tadi Naruto ingin merajuk.

"Baiklah aku akan serius. Aku ingin komplain pada seluruh anggota TAKA tentang musuh kalian, yang tak ku tau siapa mereka."

Ujar naruto sedatar mungkin, mata birunya pun berkeliling menatap balas pada 6 pasang mata yang juga menatapnya datar. Naruto mengenal semua manusia yang ada di ruangan ini. Naruto pun tau jika sifat mereka semua sungguh cerewet. Terkecuali Sasuke tentunya.

"Bicara yang jelas Naruto." Sahut Sai yang ada di samping kanan Sasuke dengan datar, meski bibirnya senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

' _Uwaah.. rasanya aku ingin berteriak di depan muka mereka satu persatu.'_ Batin Naruto kesal, karena ia tak bisa berlama lama dalam situasi yang tegang dan tidak nyaman ini.

"Restoran ku yang ada di pusat kota kemarin malam dirampok. Dan pihak kepolisian menemukan ini tertempel di pintu restoran." Naruto meletakan plastik klip yang berisi kertas persegi berwarna Hitam metalik.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Tidak ada koban jiwa kan?"

Pekik wanita bersurai merah muda yang tepat di samping kanan Naruto dengan syok. Naruto menggeleng dengan senyum tipis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wanita tadi yang bernama Sakura.

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk meminta ganti rugi. Karena aku tau, bukan kalian yang melakukan ini, tapi musuh kalian lah pelakunya."

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya dan tampak beberapa kali menghela nafas panjang. Ia hanya ingin menata suaranya barang sejenak agar nantinya tak terdengar seperti sedang merengek pada kakaknya.

"Astaga. Ada ratusan restoran di Tokyo. Kenapa harus _Ramen Home_ milik ku yang menjadi target mereka. Sial, pedahal tempat itu restoran pertama ku, dan pagi ini ada 3 majalah yang mempertanyakan sistem keamanan restoran ku. Sialnya tidak hanya _Ramen Home_ yang mereka pertanyakan tapi semua restoran ku. ASTAGA, bisnis ku yang terlaris kini nama baiknya terancam."

Awalnya suara Naruto terdengar kesal, bahkan terkesan sedikit angkuh. Namun siapa sangka jika pekikan keras yang dilakukan oleh Naruto di kalimat terakhirnya mampu menghipnotis semua orang yang hadir di tempat itu karena terpana dengan sikapnya. Gerak kedua tangannya yang menengadah dan muka yang menghadap plafon, seakan sedang mengadu pada tuhan.

Suara batuk karena tersedak ludah saat mendengar ocehan Naruto dari Suigetsu yang berada di samping Kiri Sasuke berhasil membangunkan anggota yang lain untuk kembali pada mode tegang. Meski sesekali gerutuan Naruto masih mengudara di ruangan itu karena sang bos pun masih diam. Bahkan sedari tadi Sasuke tak terpengaruh oleh segala umpatan Naruto.

"Ehm." Juugo yang berada diantara Naruto dan Ino berdehem ringan untuk meminta perhatian yang lainnya. Naruto pun menghentikan segala gerutuan tak pentingnya untuk menghargai orang lain.

"Koran pagi dan Media Sosial juga sedang panas oleh TAKA hari ini." Juugo berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil oksigen. Namun kernyitan di dahi Sasuke memaksa Juugo untuk segera menyelesaaikan kalimatnya.

"Dalam waktu yang bersamaan kemarin ada tujuh anggota kementrian negara yang mendapat ancaman pembunuhan dalam bentuk e-mail misterius atas nama Taka. Dan di salah satu rumah bordil, dini hari tadi juga di temukan jasad dari kepala kepolisian Jepang dalam kondisi over dosis. Pihak kepolisian juga menemukan kartu seperti itu di dalam dompet korban. "

Juugo mengahiri laporanya dengan menatap plastik klip yang dibawa Naruto tadi.

"Rai Sabaku. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut karena banyaknya masalah yang terus bermunculan akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya." Jawab Juugo dengan mantap.

"ASTAGA. Jangan-jangan di group kalian ini ada yang berkhianat!" Mari beri _standing aplous_ pada perusak suasana terbaik kita. Naruto.

"KYAA. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi satu fikiran dengan mu Naruto!" Pekik Ino tak kalah histeris saat menimpali pekikan Naruto.

"ASTAGA.. ASTAGA.. Aku harus menyiapkan beberapa bodyguard di restoran ku yang lain."

"Jangan lupakan cafe mu juga Naruto." Kini sakura turut menyahuti Naruto dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Sai, Sui, Juugo, Ino, dan Sakura kalian juga harus berhati hati. ASTAGA SAI. Bukan kah pekan lalu salah satu galeri mu ada yang terbakar. ASTAGA jangan-jangan itu juga ulah musuh kalian."

Sai hanya tersenyum sarkatis menanggapi perilaku berlebihan dari adik sahabatnya itu. Lihatlah, sekarang Naruto tidak lagi duduk diam, tubuhnya terus bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan.

"ASTAGA. Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak musuh kalian? Dan ASTAGA. Kenapa aku jadi suka sekali berteriak dengan kata ASTAGA." Pekikan Naruto kali ini hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan lemah dari semua orang kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura, karena Sakura justru terkikik geli.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming sedikit pun setelah Juugo meng-iya-kan pertanyaanya tadi. Obsidian kelamnya pun tersembunyi oleh kelopak matanya.

"Shikamaru penghianat."

Di antara dengungan suara Naruto yang memperingatkan semua orang, cicitan Sakura berhasil memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka mata. Bahkan kini gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk dengan mata tajam yang intens pada Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga Shikamaru termasuk dalam lingkaran orang kepercayaan Sasuke yang memang hanya beberapa gelintir.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu itu Sakura." Tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi yang kini tak lagi menawarkan senyuman dan ruang itu kembali sunyi bagai tak berpenghuni.

"Ma-maksudku apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru saat ini? Kenapa dia tidak hadir di rapat kali ini, rapat yang lalu juga? _Kami-Sama_ , jangan-jangan dia tertidur di suatu tempat. Cih, padahal dialah yang selalu membuat janji untuk pertemuan kita ini, tapi malah dia yang tidak hadir. Bukankah itu penghianatan?" Mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura kehilangan suaranya di awal kalimat, tapi Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan alasan gurauannya tadi dengan senyuman manis.

"Benar juga. Di mana batang hidung tukang tidur itu?" celetuk ino menimpali Sakura.

"Iya. Di mana Shikamaru? Di saat banyak masalah seperti ini kenapa dia malah menghilang?" Juugo pun turut mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"Dasar si muka malas penghianat. Suka sekali dia pergi tanpa kabar. Padahal aku berencana meminta resep untuk menghilangkan insomnia padanya." Keluh Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi bergarisnya.

" NARUTO. Kau memiliki insomnia?" Pekikan keras Sakura telah kembali padahal tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_ , jangan teriak di telinga ku. Bukan aku yang insomnia. Tapi teman ku."

"Wah ternyata ada juga yang bersedia menjadi teman mu selain kita." Gurauan Suigetsu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya mampu mengerucutkan bibir Naruto.

"Kita akan selalu menjadi teman mu Naruto. Karena hanya kita yang kuat untuk mendengar ocehan mu yang sepanjang garis Katulistiwa itu. Betul?" Sahut Sai dengan senyum tanpa dosa yang semakin membuat kulit _Tan_ Naruto memerah karena kesal.

"Ahaha." Tawa di ruangan itu kini benar-benar pecah.

Mereka semua berebut untuk terus men _judge_ Naruto. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada Sasuke. Meski dengan mata yang terpejam, namun tak sedikit pun dapat ditemukan adanya tawa, atau sekedar senyuman pada Sasuke. Justru letupan amarah yang tampak dari wajah tampannya.

' _Satu sahabat ku telah mencurigai mu, namun itu sudah cukup bagi ku untuk melakukan penelitian dan yang terpenting rasa percaya ku pada mu telah mengikis.'_ Batin Sasuke.

 **Flesbeck end.**

Sasuke membuka mata dan mendengus kasar saat mengingat semua anggota inti dari TAKA.

Sasuke sungguh tak memiliki kekuasaan atas isi kepala setiap manusia yang menganggap Taka sebagai kelompok manusia berdarah dingin, tapi lihat kenyataannya. Setengah dari otak yang dimiliki oleh para kepercayaanya justru berisi dengan kekonyolan, namun jangan salah. Pangkat berdarah dingin mereka akan senantiasa muncul saat kondisi mengharuskan mereka untuk bersikap layaknya mesin pembunuh tanpa memperdulikan urusan batin.

Sasuke mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kamar hingga tanpa sengaja menatap jam digital di atas nakas yang menciptakan kerutan di dahinya.

"Ini sudah 1 jam lebih."

Sasuke melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dengan malas.

Tidak - tidak ada - No.

"Brengsek. Buka pintunya."

Tidak - tidak ada - No.

"Jangan buat aku menunggu jalang."

Sasuke terus saja mengumpat di hadapan pintu kamar mandi yang tak kunjung terbuka. Sasuke pun tak dapat memahami dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ada percikan gelisah seakan sedang menghawatirkan bungsu Hyuuga yang sedang mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

Detak jantung yang bermaraton pun turut menggangu Sasuke. Telapak tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggebrak pintu kamar mandi kini tergantikan oleh kepalan tangannya.

"Cepat buka jalang. Atau aku benar-benar akan membunuh mu."

Suasana kamar abu-abu itu hening cukup lama. Sasuke tak lagi memaki atau pun menggebrak pintu kamar mandi yang tak berdosa. Niat hati hanya ingin menggertak. Namun batas kesabaran Sasuke yang memang hanya sebatas kuku itu telah habis.

"Akan ku siksa hingga mati kau brengsek." Setelah menggumamkan mantra kematian Sasuke langsung menghantamkan tubuh kokohnya pada pintu kamar mandi. Beberapa kali dobrakan telah Sasuke lakukan namun saja tak mendapat hasil yang berarti.

' _Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini?"_

Kenapa ia harus peduli pada bungsu Hyuuga itu? Bukan kah setelah bosan ia akan membunuh wanita murahan itu? Lalu kenapa tubuh Sasuke tak kunjung berhenti mendobrak pintu itu meski kini nafasnya tak lagi normal dengan nyeri yang menusuk di bahu kanannya. Pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi isi kepala bersurai raven miliknya di tambah dengan rasa takut akan sesuatu yang Sasuke sendiri pun tak tau apa yang ia takutkan.

BRAKK.

Akhirnya suara pintu kamar mandi yang terpelanting memenuhi kamar itu setelah lebih dari 5 menit sang empunya kamar mendobraknya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu dengan tangan yang terkepal hingga tiap buku jarinya memutih. Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi dengan tangan yang sudah di udara dan siap untuk menghancurkan apapun yang telah berhasil membangkitkan amarah binatang yang dimilikinya.

"CHIYO!"

Malam hari yang biasa dilalui dengan damai oleh kepala pelayan di _minimalist home_ itu kini terkaget dan langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sumber teriakan tuanya yang menggema ke penjuru rumah. Tubuh renta Chiyo bergetar ringan karena takut jika ada pekerjaannya yang salah. Bagaimana pun juga Ini adalah kali pertama tuannya itu berteriak setelah tragedi 20 tahun yang lalu.

Dari kamar mandi Sasuke melangkah menghampiri ranjang _king size_ yang rapi dengan tubuh polos yang tak sadarkan diri dan membaringkan tubuh itu dengan secepat kilat namun tetap berhati-hati. Jika sebelum memasuki kamar mandi tadi onyx Sasuke dipenuhi oleh amarah. Maka sekarang mata itu berselimut oleh rasa takut.

"Ada apa tuan?"

Chiyo berdiri di pintu kamar dengan sesekali melirik takut pada Sasuke yang sedang me masang selimuti pada tubuh Hanabi. _Kami-sama_ bahkan Sasuke sungguh tak ingat jika suaranya tadi bisa teramat keras hingga mencapai kamar kepala pelayannya.

"Pakaikan dia baju! Sungguh menjijikan. Seakan sedang tersiram kotoran saat kulit ku menyentuh tubuh yang teraliri oleh darah bajingan itu." Setelah melantunkan rentetan kata itu dengan ekspresi yang telah kembali datar Sasuke pun meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Chiyo langsung melaksanakan titah tuannya. Awalnya Chiyo memilihkan pakaian tidur yang nyaman dan lembut namun langsung menggantinya dengan _sweter_ dan training hangat setelah mengetahui bahwa tubuh nonanya ini sangat dingin. Saat mengeringkan rambut Hanabi yang masih meneteskan buliran air sesekali juga Chiyo menatap sendu pada nonanya.

"Kyaa."

Usai mengganti bantal Hanabi dengan yang baru Chiyo berniat turun ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat guna mengompres tubuh dingin Hanabi. Namun niatnya itu terhenti oleh lengkingan kaget dari pintu kamar. Chiyo pun langsung menunduk sopan setelah mengetahui siapa yang teleh memekik kaget tadi.

Sakura memasuki kamar dan tak lama Sasuke juga muncul di belakangnya. Sakura tampak mengambil nafas beberapa kali lalu menghampiri ranjang _king size_ yang ada di kamar itu dan memulai tugasnya sebagai dokter pada Hanabi yang tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke selaku tuan rumah juga masih betah berlama-lama untuk menyandarkan bahu kirinya pada kusen dengan lengan yang terlipat di depan dada dan mata yang menatap datar ke depan seakan sedang melamun. Entah sedang menatap dinding, Sakura, atau bahkan Hanabi. Kalian sendiri yang dapat menentukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dengan keheningan kini terisi oleh suara resleting tas milik Sakura yang tertutup. Tubuh semampai Sakura yang terbalut _pink hoodie_ dan _white jeans_ yang merekat pas di kaki jenjangnya itu melangkah menghampiri kepala palayan Sasuke yang ada di sebrang ranjang dengan secarik kertas yang sebelumnya telah ia coret-coret.

" _Baa-san_ ini resep yang harus di tebus. Ini sudah malam jadi menebusnya besok pagi saja, lagi pula aku sudah menyuntiknya tadi."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja nona? Maksud saya.." Ucapan tak beraturan Chiyo terpotong oleh gelengan lemah dari Sakura.

"Tak perlu khawatir pada fisiknya _Baa-san_ dia hanya demam. Mentalnya lah yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dia depresi." Emerald milik Sakura sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke karena Sakura tau jika sedari tadi pria tunggal yang ada di ruangan itu turut mencuri dengar segala yang di ucapkannya.

"Untuk saat ini jangan terlalu memaksanya pada sesuatu atau membuatnya tertekan. Jangan pernah meninggalkanya sendirian, karene itu bisa memicu hasrat untuk bunuh diri yang biasa di alami oleh kebanyakan dari mereka yang mengalami depresi, meski ini masih tergolong ringan tapi kita tatap harus menjaganya. Yang terakhir usahakan untuk membuatnya tersenyum, karena itu bisa mempercepat penyembuhan fisik maupun psikisnya." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman saat mata cantiknya tak sengaja menangkap Sasuke yang sedang menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata.

Sakura langsung pamit dari hadapan Chiyo setelah menangkap isyarat untuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke arah ruang tamu setelah menyelesaikan tugas mendadak yang di berikan Sasuke padanya.

"Tugas mu talah selesai. Kau bisa pergi" gumam Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan mata terpejam.

' _Beruntunglah kau Sasuke karena aku sedang berada di dekat sini tadi'_ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Namun Sakura selaku lawan bicara Sasuke tetap tak bergerak barang secenti pun. Sakura masih berdiri terdiam di samping sofa tempat Sasuke.

"Aku kira kau sudah menghabisinya. Ternya-"

"Pulanglah Sakura. Sekarang!" Potong Sasuke dengan menekan kata terakhirnya.

Sakura yang mendapat pengusiran secara gamblang dari Sasuke pun hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang.

"Berhati-hatilah Sasuke. Tampaknya karma telah memulai kisah untuk mu." Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum sendu.

Sakura pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke atas ucapannya.

' _Bukannya mendapat balasan. Justru bakal dapat pengusiran.'_ Batin Sakura.

 **Sasuke POV.**

"Tugas mu talah selesai. Kau bisa pergi" gumam ku sambil mendudukkan diri pada sofa tamu.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu namun gendang telinga ku tak kunjung mendapatkan tanda-tanda akan kepergian seseorang.

"Aku kira kau sudah menghabisinya. Ternya-"

"Pulanglah Sakura. Sekarang!" Potong ku dengan menekan kata terakhirnya.

 _Sial._ Kau memang sahabat ku tapi tidak kah kau menyadirinya Sakura, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Berhati-hatilah Sasuke. Tampaknya karma telah memulai kisah untuk mu."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh setelah telinga ku menerima suara sendu Sakura.

 _Karma eh. Are you kidding me. Kukira kau telah berpaling pada si Dobe._

Ck. Mungkin aku telah menjadi gila dengan membunuh siapapun dan berakhir dengan bunuh diri saat ini juga. Semua itu akan terjadi jika saja aku tidak mengingat keberadaan surat perjanjian yang ada di brangkas. Lelah. Sungguh aku merasa lelah baik tubuh, otak dan perasaan ku.

 _Sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan?_

Sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Bayangan _Hime-_ ku selalu muncul setiap kali mata ku terpejam untuk mengarungi mimpi.

Awalnya hanya gelap namun lama kelamaan muncul sosok _Hime_ dalam balutan cahaya yang menghampiri ku. Rasa senang tak bisa ku tutupi saat pertama kali bayangan itu muncul. _Oh ayolah,_ bagaimana pun juga _Hime_ adalah satu-satunya gadis kecil yang bisa membawa ku keluar dari tembok raksasa yang aku bangun untuk hati ku.

Bayangan _Hime_ yang mulanya tampak jauh kini mendekat. Aku telah berteman dengan rasa sakit namun sakit bagai tercubit di hati ku sungguh membuat ku ingin bunuh diri saat _Hime_ berurai air mata tepat di hadapan ku. Ia mengenakan _long_ _dress_ yang compang camping dan tampak beberapa luka menghiasi tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar hebat karena tangis.

'Pulang .. Pulang lah .. Ku mohon.'

Tubuhnya yang tak mencapai satu meter kini telah berada dalam pelukan ku dengan bibir cantiknya yang beberapa kali menggumamkan kata memohon meski masih didominasi oleh kata ' _pulang'._

 _Siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu?_

Aku sungguh ingin menanyakan pertanyaan simpel itu saat dalam mimpi namun apadaya saat lidah ku terasa menebal hingga tak bisa digerakkan.

"Hah." Ku hembus kan nafas yang terasa menekan paru-paru ku saat mata ku kembali terbuka.

Mengingat mimpi itu saja mampu membuat ku sesak. Bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang ku rasakan saat mimpi itu sungguh hadir? Itulah sebabnya aku mengistirahatkan tubuh ku hanya 2 sampai 3 jam perhari. Belum lagi gempuran bertubi-tubi yang terus dilancarkan oleh musuh-musuh TAKA.

Ku arahkan jemari kanan ku untuk memijit ringan pelipis ku yang terasa berdenyut seiring dengan tubuh ku yang bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah ke arah tangga.

 _Sangat memalukan. Kenapa respon tubuh mu seperti orang kesurupan saat mendapati tubuh telanjang Hanabi yang tak sadarkan diri di bath up yang penuh dengan air dingin?_

Tak hentinya ku maki sebagian otak ku yang terus menggaungkan pertanyaan itu. _sial_ , karena aku sungguh tak bisa menjawabnya.

Ku turun kan jemari kananku dari pelipis saat aku telah sampai pada kamar ku yang tak pernah ku gunakan tidur sejak ditempati oleh seorang jalang.

"Kembali lah ke kamar." Ujar ku datar pada wanita paruh baya yang telah bekerja pada keluarga ku selama lebih dari 30 tahun.

Chiyo langsung bangkit dari sisi ranjang dan tampak gugup saat menyadari kehadiran ku di dalam kamar.

"Tapi tuan nona sedang tidak bisa.. Ma-maksud sa-"

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat. Jadi kau bisa kembali pada kamar mu." potong ku dengan cepat dan datar sebelum Chiyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

3 pelayan dan 2 bodyguard yang tinggal di rumah ini sungguh tau jika posisi bungsu Hyuuga di sini hanya sebatas pemuas nafsu. Tapi tentu aku tidak akan menyetubuhinya malam ini karena dia pingsan atau dalam pengaruh suntikan entah yang mana. Bukan apa-apa tapi semuanya akan terasa hambar saat pasangan bercumbu mu itu tidak dalam keadaan sadar sekali pun yang ku terima hanya jerit tangis.

 **End Sasuke POV.**

Mendapat dua kali pengusiran dari sang tuan Chiyo lantas melangkah dengan ragu-ragu untuk meningggal kan kamar bernuansa abu-abu ini. Chiyo menutup pintu kamar yang menyisakan seorang pria dan wanita lalu melangkah menjauh sambil melantunkan do'a untuk kesembuhan Hanabi.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar lalu melepas kemeja _dark blue-_ nya dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh nya pada sisi lain dari ranjang yang di sisi yang lain telah di tempati Hanabi. Sasuke meletakkan lengan kirinya di atas kepala dan tangan kanannya dibiarkan lurus di sisi tubuhnya.

Dari sela lipatan lengannya Sasuke melirik ke arah tubuh pucat di sebelah kirinya lalu menggeleng ringan. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga beberapa kali.

"Hah."

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar setelah otak tampannya berhasil memutuskan sesuatu. Jika saja ada para kepercayaan TAKA yang menonton Sasuke saat ini dijamin mereka akan berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak, di atas ranjang _king size_ itu Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada dengan secepat kilat kini teah menenggelamkan Hanabi pada sebuah pelukan.

Entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran Sasuke saat ini. Yang pasti tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar tak memiliki celah dengan Hanabi seakan telah terpasan lem pada mereka berdua. Ke dua lengan kokoh Sasuke semakin mengerat kan pelukannya seiring dengan kepalanya yang meringsek pada lekukan leher Hanabi.

Langit malam sungguh pekat tanpa ada bulan atau bintang. Namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang langit jatuhkan. Bulir bulir salju mulai berguguran, menumpuk sampai menciptakan gundukan.

Tak ada pergerakan dari dua makhluk berbeda jenis yang menempati kamar utama. Di dalam kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu benar-benar sunyi dan hanya menyisahkan dua deru nafas teratur yang saling bersahutan.

 **==TO BE CONTUNED ==**

 **Good night.**

uwaahh adakah yang masih menanti kelanjutan fic ini? #KrikKrikKrik -.-

maaf kan keleletan saya buat update yah.. *peluk-Kecup

ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan saya sangat lambat. salah satunya karena ada reviews yang bikin semangat saya down dan kesibukan saya sebagai Maba juga UAS kemaren. hisk..

oh iya.. sumpah deh. apa ini masih kurang? * bikin fiction itu gk gampang loh(baru sadar). maaf yah buat para senpai kalo saya pernah mampir dan meninggalkan komentar yang buruk di kisah kalian. :D

Di duta ada teman nih yang nyaranin saya buat lanjutin cerita ini di Wattpad dan mengganti setiap tokohnya. tau kan wattpad? nah menurut kalian gimana? kalo kalian setuju aku bakal keluar dari fandom Naruto. tapi masih sama kog.

misalnya Sasuke Uchiha aku ganti jadi Alexander Mc'nano dan Hinata Hyuuga jadi Louvara Donson. setting lokasi juga bakal pindah ke New York.

aku harap banyak yang setuju yah. soalnya ada juga reviews yang gk suka dengan sosok Hanabi atau Hinata.

cukup sudah cuap kali ini. terimakasih buat kalian reader tercinta ku. jangan lupa yah, torehkan pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini yang akan aku alihkan ke wattpad?

SEMANGAT BUAT SEGALA AKTIVITAS SENIN BESOK YAKK APA LAGI YANG TRY OUT. SEMANGKA HANGAT YOO :D

 **NB: keterangan buat posisi rapat TAKA dari kursi pimpinan ke kanan- Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Juugo, Naruto, Sakura, Suigetsu, dan kembali Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata ReView Please. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fukushu to Ai**

.

 **Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasu - HINA**

 **WARNING: 18+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: "Jika kamu percaya pada dirimu sendiri, maka tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mu untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan** **.** **" Dulu itu adalah motto yang paling aku percaya, dulu sebelum si brengsek Hyuuga menghancurkan kehidupanku.**

 **"Jika dunia adalah istana, maka harta adalah singgasana,** **k** **esenangan adalah mahkota,** **w** **anita adalah piala,dan** **k** **ekerasan adalah tahta yang paling berkuasa** **.** **" Inilah motto hidup yang kini kupercaya.**

…

 **Flashbeck On**

 **Sasuke POV.**

Taman. Siapa yang tidak menyukai taman? Tempat berkumpul bagi segala usia, segala kasta harta, dan segala aktifitas berbeda. Tamanadalah tempat untuk meleburkan segala yang ada dan mengubahnya menjadi riang canda tawa. Bahkan tak satupun dari mereka yang peduli pada sang raja siang yang kian congkak. Taman kota yang asri dan bersih sungguh tak pernah sepi.

Ditengah kerumitan detik yang ku miliki, aku selalu bisa mencuri waktu untuk menempatkan diri di tempat yang sama setiap harinya di taman ini. Tepatnya sejak pertemuan pertama ku yang _'sangat berkesan'_ dengan _Hime_ dua minggu yang lalu. Semilir angin musim panas berhembus ringan, menyusup melalui sela-sela pakaian dan berakhir dengan usapan lembutnya yang menerpa setiap pori-pori.

"Sepuluh menit." Gumamku sambil mengaktifkan ponsel setelah merebahkan punggung pada pohon di belakang ku .Karena aku tau Taman Kanak-Kanaknya tak jauh dari sini dan _Hime_ selalu disini sendirian untuk menunggu jemputannyayang biasa datang di tengah hari. apa aku mengatakan _Hime_ sendiri? _Ralat-_ dia tak sendiri lagi, karena sejak 15 hari yang lalu dia selalu menghampiri ku dengan pelukan danlengkingan cerianya yang tentunya akan kusambut dengan lenganterbuka.

Ramai orang berlalu lalang yang menatap ku, sungguh tak dapat mengganggu fokus mata ku yang hanya tertuju pada layar aku ke-PDan, tapi aku benar-benar dapat merasakan berpasang mata heran yang dilemparkan -kira apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang ku? Di jam yang belum menginjak makan siang, mereka melihat ku yang masih mengenakan seragam khas dari Tokyo National High School yang _notabanenya_ sangat terkenal elit dan disiplin kini malah duduk santai di bawah pohon rindang sambil menikmati hembusan angin.

' _Kuso. Jika bukan demi Hime, mata kalian yang lancang itu sudah ku cabut dengan tusuk gigi._ '

Ku rubah posisi ku yang bersandar menjadi bersila dengan siku yang bertumpu pada lutut tanpa melepaskan mata dari objek cantik yang menjadi lockscreen smartphone yang ada dalam gengaman ku.' _Apa aku jatuh cinta?'Entahlah._ Semua orang yang mencintai ku telah pergi menyisahkan ku sebatang kara di usia yang masih terlalu belia.

Apa mungkin cinta itu hanya dengan menatap foto cantiknya, dia mampu menjungkir balikan segala yang ada di tubuhku. Dari sepasang bibir ku yang biasa menampilkan garis lurus, kini senantiasa berkedut untuk menarik setiap ujungnya keatas. Atau denyut nadi yang bermaraton hingga gelenyar aneh yang merambati perutku. Hingga berakhir dengan menegangnya _pangkal paha_ ku saat berdekatan dengannya.

Baiklah itu tadi hanya basa-basi. Karena aku sungguh tak mempercayai perasaan konyol yang menjadi kebodohan nomor satu didunia. Bagaimana tidak bodoh jika definisi dari cinta saja sangat kabur dan terkesan sesuatu yang tidak jelas itu sangat konyol. Seperti kata konyol yang melekat pada ramainya penduduk kota bawah laut Bikini Botoom. Nama kotanya pun konyol, bagaimana dengan penduduknya? Dan bahkan tupai juga tinggal didalamnya. _Cinta dan tontonan Bikini Botoom adalah kombinasi yang sempurna untuk para manusia yang ingin membuang-buang waktu._

" _Dunia sesungguhnya hanya memiliki karma dan nafsu. Kalau pun ada yang mengatakan dunia memiliki cinta dan kalbu, ketahuilah jika yang di maksud itu hanya dunia palsu"_ Dan inilah yang terlanjur melekat dalam otakku.

Karma? Apa karma senantiasa membuat mu merasa terbebas dari segala hal? atau membuat jantung mu berdebar tak karuan saat melihatnya tersenyum?dan yang terpenting apa karma membuat mu seakan terjebak di ruang sempit yang gelap dan pengap jika tak kunjung bertemu?Lagipula kenapa harus karma, jika 'Karma' dan 'Uchiha' sangat menggelikan untuk disatukan.' _Nafsu. Kurasa ini hanya hasrat lelaki ku yang menginginkan sesuatu yang baru. Hime-ku.'_

Aku yang baru saja menduduki bangku akhir high school bulan ini sungguh menginginkannya. Menginginkannya saat ku mengusap surai lembutnya juga menginginkannya saat mata bulatnya membalas mata ku hingga kesudut terdalam ku. Menginginkan bibir merahnya saat berceloteh dan menginginkannya saat tubuh mungilnya terasa pas di pelukan ku. Aku sungguh menginginkan segala hal yang melekat padanya. Tak terkecuali saat suara merdunya memenggal empat huruf dari nama ku.

Terserah kalian mau menganggap ku maniak 16 tahun yang gila pada bocah yang usianya sajabaru ku ketahui masih 5 tahun. Bukankah nafsu itu gila? Meskipun begitu aku tak akan peduli pada isi kepala kalian. Karena yang saat ini butuh dipedulikan adalah jantung ku yang senantiasa berdenyut berlebihan. Padahal aku hanya memandangi bocah naif- ku dari layar samrtphone. _Ahh,_ aku jadi tak sabar untuk memeluknya.

" _Sasu-nii memeluku seperti gurita."_

Itulah teriakan _Hime-_ ku saat sepasang lengan dan kaki ku melingkari tubuhnya erat-erat.

" _kau tak takut pada ku eh?"_ danyangkuterimadaripertanyaanituhanyatawarenyahnya.

Tak sampai 5 detik kemudian senyum ku kini terukir begitu saja. Walau tak menggunakan fungsi netra ku, aku tau siapa pemilik dari suara langkah mungil diantara ramainya area taman yang kini menghampiri gendang telinga. Atau siapakah pemilik aroma bedak bayi bercampur manisnya buah yang kini menyergap seluruh indra penciuman ku.

Senyuman ku yang anehnya tak mau hilang kini malah menyerupai tawa tanpa suara ketika bayangan bocah yang selalu mengagetkan ku dengan terjangan suara melengking dan pelukan hangatnya telah menghampiri otak ku. Dan aku akan mulai menutup mata dengan menghitung satu sampai tiga untuk kehadirannya..

' _Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..'_

' _...'_

' _Empat.?'_

' _Lima.?!'_

 _Oke._ Mana lengkingannya? Mana juga pelukan hangatnya? Aku tak lagi mendengar suara langkahnya tapi aku tau dia ada disekitar sini karena aroma tubuhnya. _Sial,_ dengan terpaksa kini ku buka mata meski dengan lipatan ringan di dahi.

"Hah.." Desah ku yang akan memasukan smartphone yang masih menampilkan potret _Hime_ -ku. aku juga berniat untuk segera posisi memutar tubuh guna mengetahui apa gerangan yang membuat _Hime_ tak kunjung mengagetkan ku. Perlu di catat, kalauaku hanya menginginkan pelukannya. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sesak bagai pencandu narkoba yang sedang sakau?

Niat hanya akan menjadi niat tanpa adanya tindakan. Karena niat untuk memasukan alat komunikasi pipih yang ku miliki ke dalam kantong hanya akan menjadi angan. Bukan karena terjatuh tapi tercuri oleh pencopet yang ku tau masih sangat amatir. Segera ku berbalik menatap sang pencopet, yang malah dengan lancangnya ia menggantikan posisiyang harusnya hanya untuk ku dengan sebuah handphone. _Sialan,_ pelukan hangatnya hanya untuk ku.

Siang hari di musim panas kian mendidih saat ku tatap intens sepasang mata bulatnya yang balas menatap ku dengan gugup dan sedikit marah-, mungkin.

' _Marah_? _Kau berani menatap ku dengan marah eh?'_

Ku turunkan mata ku dari mata berkilaunya untuk menatap hidung mungilnya yang rakus menghisap oksigen. Lalu pipi gembil yang memerah tertimpa sang raja siang dan sepasang bibir merahnya yang mencembik beberapa centi. Astaga, tenggorokan ku terasa nyeri saat menahan tawa yang siap lepas kendali. Dari gelegat sepasang mata dan bibirnya ia tampak sedang marah pada ku, namun aku juga tak buta untuk tau jika keseluruhan tubuhnya sedang menahan gugup pada ku.

"Kyaaa.. Mencuri! Sasu- _nii_ mencuri foto ku!"

' _oh.. inikah alasannya tak menyapa ku dengan pelukan mungilnya?_

"Kemari." Ujarku dengan senyum lembut seraya menepuk paha. Aku yakin dia tak akan menolak.

"Tidak!"

Pekikan itu sungguh membuat ku mengatupkan bibir. _Kuso!_ Seandainya ini dalam keadaan yang berbeda mungkin aku akan segera mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari kepala ikat pinggang untuk segera mengiris tenggorokan manusia tak tau diri yang berani meninggikan suaranya pada ku. Dan mencincang bibir tidak sopan itu untuk makanan pembuka para anjing ku.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan saat yang baru saja menolakku ini, gadis kecil ku, _Hime-_ ku. Bukan adegan berdarahlah yang ingin kulakukan untuknya, justru aku ingin untuk segera memeluknya erat-erat secara paksa. Bahkan aku jadi tergoda untuk menghisap bibir mungilnya. Dan sayangnya yang mampu kulakukan kini hanya diam dan menatap pemilik suara itu dengan datar.

 **Sasuke End POV.**

"Kyaaa.. Mencuri! Sasu- _nii_ mencuri foto ku!"

Beberapa orang tampak menyatukan alis saat mendengar lengkingan yang serat akan tuduhan dari sudut taman. Bahkan ada yang dengan terang-terangan menatap ke arah Sasuke, dan selanjutnya mereka akan tersenyum. ' _Ahh, mereka kakak beradik yang sangat manis._ ' Kalimat inilah yang beberapa dari mereka gumamkan untuk Sasuke.

"Kemari." Sasuke menepuk paha dengan memamerkan senyumannya.

"Tidak!"

Senyum ringan yang terpatri di paras tampan sasuke musnah dan terganti dengan rahangnya yang mengetatdengan bibir yang menipis juga mata yang menyorot bengis. Ayolah, sasuke tak menyukai seseorang yang meninggikan suara di hadapannya. Terlebih ia juga selalu dan harus tak terbantahkan.

Gadis mungil yang sering disapa _Hime_ itu melangkah mundur dengan perlahan saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada Sasuke yang sangat drastis. Mata bulat _Hime_ kini tertuju pada jemarinya yang tertaut di depan perut sambil bergumam lirih, "Hm.. A-aku tidak, aku hanya.. _O_ _tou-san_ tidak bolehkan simpan foto selain keluarga.".

"Apa Sasu- _nii_ marah?"

Tatapan Sasuke yang menajam karena penolakan _Hime_ kini tampak kosong setelah penjelasan hime yang terdengar berantakan ditelinganya. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui masa lalu Sasuke, namun tak sedikit orang yang tau kalau kata 'keluarga' selelu mampu mengguncang benteng kokoh yang melindungi hatinya yang mungkin rapuh. Bahkan tak jarang tubuhnya akan bergetar ringan seakan ada tangan tak kasat mata yang sedang menyentil jantungnya saat telinganya menangkap kata 'keluarga'.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu namun Sasuke masih dalam kilas balik memori masa kecilnya. Sedangakan _Hime_ sedang memeras otak untuk memulai obrolan baru, tapi semua kata yang ingin keluar selalu ia telan kembali. Membuatnya tampak seperti ikan yang membuka-tutup mulutnya saat di membutuhkan air. Setelah mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya gadis kecil itu pun mengucapakan kalimat pembukanya dengan mencicit." _Gomen. Hontouni gomenasai."_

Lirih, namun merdu. Terdengar lembut, meski ragu-ragu. Suara itulah yang mampu menarik alam sadar Sasuke yang tenggelam terlalu dalam. Ia menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata dan melemaskan bahunya yang meneggang. Sedangkan _Hime_ yang masih dalam keragu-raguan mulai mendekati Sasuke, kemudian mendudukkan diri pada dalam sekejap Sasuke telah menenggelamkan _Hime_ ke rengkuhannya.

"Sasu- _nii gom-"_

"Jangan pernah menolak ku, dan jangan pernah mengucapkan apapun tentang.. Ke-keluarga.!" Bisik Sasuke tepet pada daun telinga _Hime_. Yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah mutlak.

"Tap-"

"Oke!" Pinta Sasuke tak terbantahkan yang diangguki oleh _Hime_.

"Sasu- _nii_. Aku ingin bertanya dan bercerita, boleh?"

"Hm.." Jawab Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan pelukannya.

"Di keluarga Sasu- _nii_ ada siapa? Kalau aku ada _Otou-san_ yang selalu sibuk kerja, dan _Nii-san_ yang tinggal di asrama. Juga _Okaa-san_ yang sudah di sur-" _Hime_ langsung menghentikan kalimatnya saat Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya dengan tiba-tiba dengan netra jelaganya yang memincing tajam ke mata bening di hadapannya.

"Cerita apa itu _Hime_? Kau tidak serius sedang memanci-"

"Tidak Sasu _-nii_. Itu pertanyaan dan cerita yang serius!" Lengking gadis kecil itu dengan bibir mengerucut dan muka yang memerah. Yang sukses membuat Sasuke melipat dahi karena masalalunya yang berhamburan memenuhi kepala tampannya untuk merusak kinerja kewarasannya. Dan memaksa Sasuke untuk memejamkan mata sejenak yang diikuti oleh jemarinnya yang memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Sasu- _nii.._ " Lirih _Hime_ yang masih di pangkuan Sasuke dan memandang khawatir padanya.

Kembali tersadar akan kehadiran _Hime_ yang masih dipangkuannya membuat Sasuke membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas untuk menengkan fikirannya yang mulai berlarian ke masa lalunya. "Keluarga ku sudah di surga." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman lemah di akhir katanya.

"Sasu- _nii.."_ Panggil _Hime_ seraya mengalungkan lengan mungilnya pada leher Sasuke dan menariknya ke pelukan sepihak. "Aku boleh menjadi keluarga Sasu _-nii_?"

"Tidak _Hime,_ kau terlalu sempurna untuk ku," jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng. _'dan untuk mu, jiwa ku yang cacat bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.'_ Batin Sasuke yang tak kunjung membalas pelukan _Hime._

"Aku tidak ingin Sasu _-nii_ sendirian."

Itu hanyalah kalimat sederhana yang bisa diucapkan oleh siapa saja. Namun saat di ucapkan oleh _Hime_ untuk Sasuke dengan tulus, kalimat itu seakan menjadi mantra untuk hati yang rapuh. Hingga membuat Sasuke memeluk _Hime_ dengan kuat namun lembut. Tanpa si empu ketahui pun setetes air matanya telah terjatuh di bahu mungil _Hime_ dan menghilang dalam sekejap terserap oleh kain.

"Kau adalah keluarga ku. Aku tak akan sendirian. Dan ku peringatkan untuk mu _Hime_ , jangan pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkan ku. oke!" tegas Sasuke dengan bahunya yang bergetar ringan. "Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu." Lanjut Sasuke yang melepas pelukan mereka dan langsung mengacak isi tasnya. Sedangkan _Hime_ hanya memandangi Sasuke dengan kening berkerut lucu.

"Sebenarnya aku akan memberikan ini saat kau paling tidak berusia 13 tahun, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini." Sasuke mengangsurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan pita merah yang akan diterima _Hime_ dengan binar bahagia di matanya.

"Aku memberikan ini sekarang bukan berarti kau juga bisa membukanya sekarang." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik uluran tangannya. Membuat ekspresi _Hime_ yang semangat menjadi cemberut. "Jadi, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah membuka kado ini sebelum kau berusia 13 tahun. Oke!"

"Oke."

"Apanya yang oke, _Hime_?"

"Oke Sasu- _nii_ , aku tidak akan membuka kado ini sebelum aku 13." Tegas _Hime_ yang mulai merasa dipermainkan. Namun ia kembali berbinar ceria saat kotak kado itu telah di genggamannya.

" _Arigatou_ Sasu _-nii, Aishiteru."_ Pekik gadis kecil itu yang langsung mengundang tawa kaku pria remaja dihadapannya.

Beberapa kali Sasuke tampak gelisah di tempatya setelah mendengar kata terakhir dari _Hime_ , seakan ia sedang menduduki hamparan bara api. Matanya menatap gelisah ke segala arah dengan jemarinya yang berkali kali membenarkan letak ransel yang ada di pangkuannya. _'Kuso. Kenapa bocah ini sangat pintar mengacak-acak emosi ku. Dan apa yang bocah ini katakan tadi, aishiteru? Ohh, sial kalimat itu sungguh membuat pangkal paha ku kaku menegang dan siap untuk berperang'_ Batin Sasuke

"Sasu _-nii_ adalah kelu, tidak- tidak. Sasu- _nii san_ bukanlah keluarga ku." Sasuke langsung menghentikan khayalan gilanya dengan menghembuskan nafas kasar dan berusaha fokus untuk menanti ucapan gadis kecil dihadapannya yang terdengar belum selesai.

"Rumah. Sasu- _nii_ adalah rumah ku, dan aku rumah Sasu _-nii_ juga."

"Kenapa rumah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena rumah itu house Sasu _-nii_. Aku pernah membaca buku yang menceritakan rumah. _Wherever you go and whatever as far as you go you will definitely be back, either now or later. Although the house was always decorated with laughter, but the house is mental conditioning."_ Jelas _Hime_ dengan bahasa yang membuat lidahnya terbelit dan mengundang kekehan Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tau artinya?"

"Tidak. Tapi di buku ibuku tergambar rumah yang cantik di samping kalimat itu aku pikir artinya tentang rumah yang cantik dan manis. Dan kalimat itu juga terdengar keren, benar kan Sasu- _nii_?"

"Yah, itu kalimat yang keren. Mungkin aku akan selalu mengingatnya." Balas Sasuke dengan senyum simpul.

"Yay. Ini akan menyenangkan Sasu _-nii_. Kita akan selalu bersama, dan bermain bersama selama lama lama lama lamanya." Pekik riang _Hime_ dengan kedua lengannya yang bergelayut manja pada leher kokoh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng geli akan ucapan _Hime_ -nya.

' _Tentu Hime, kau adalah milik ku. Tapi kenapa aku merasa akan ada yang mengambil mu dari ku Hime?'_ Batin Sasuke yang mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menghirup dalam-dalm aroma dari surai lavender dihadapanya.

 **Flesbeck end.**

Di malam yang berhias bintang dan bulan angin berhembus ringan yang diiringi oleh tarian ranting tumbuhan. Dan di malam yang semakin larut ini tak sedikit pun membuat para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di salah satu distrik menyurut. Yang bukan lagi menjadi rahasia kalau distrik itu dikelola langsung oleh jajaran penguasa dunia gelap. Tepatnya di Sinjuku ditrik atau juga bisa disebut dengan Red Light Distrik oleh masyarakat Jepang.

Waktu yang terus bergulir kini telah berganti hari, semilir angin dini hari pun membuat tiap tengkuk berdiri. Jika sebagian manusia jepang kini telah terlelap, maka tidak dengan Sasuke yang berkawan dengan gelap dan di sinilah ia terdampar. Di salah satu club malam yang antrian pengunjungnya tak pernah kosong, Lotus Club.

" _Hime.."_ Gumam Sasuke saat kilas pertemuan terakhir dengan gadisnya kemudian Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya pada sofa yang sedari tadi di tempatinya. Fikiranya berkelana entah kemana. Netranya menatap kosong pada langit ruangannya dengan otaknya yang berusaha untuk tak terfokus pada gadis mungilnya.

Matanya terpejam seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar ringan dan kepalan tangan yang menguat di sisi tubuhnya karena kini fikirannya berhasil terfokus pada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang cukupsering mangalihkan fokusnya dari apapun dan itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Sesuatu yang juga selalu mengganggu kewarasannya.

"Dia sudah mati!"

"Hyuuga sudah- kalian harus tenang!"

"Ggrr.."

"AARRGH.. JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA KU!"

"Hiashi Hyuuga. Sudah. Mati!"

Dalam kesendiriannya Sasuke terus bergumam penuh penekanan yang serat akan permohonan disetiap katanya, geraman kesakitan pun sesekali juga meluncur dari bibirnya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yeng terasa berdenyut bagai terparut dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri setiap pori-pori. Tubuh kokohnya pun luruh, kini sosok tangguh itu meringkuk bagai bayi di sofa dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar tak terkendali.

Paras tampannya merah padam menahan sakit bagai tercekik, Rahangnya saling bergemeletuk rapat dengan mata onyxnya yang menatap gelisah ke segala arah. Nafasnya pun memberat seakan dadanya sedang terhimpit beban beton berkarat.

Peristiwa bertahun yang lalu kini berdengung bagai tayangan dari proyektor raksasadidalam otak tampannya. Memamerkan setiap adegan canda-tawa hingga kisah berdarah yang serat akan air mata saat usianya masih belia.

Hanya sebuah kilasan masa lalu, namun itu sungguh membuatnya akan sekarat hingga memunculkan urat kebiruan di leher dan yang terkepal dalam pelukannya kini berusaha meredakan ubun-ubunya yang siap meledak dengan mencengkram surainya erat-erat.

' _Aku tidak ingin Sasu-nii sendirian.'_ Bersyukurlah Sasuke yang masih memiliki secuil memory otaknya yang belum gila untuk membuyarkan mimpi buruknya. Dan memerintah jemarinya yang terasa kaku untuk meraba semua kantong yang ia miliki.

Dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar kini ia kembali terduduk setelah jemarinya mendapatkan botol kecil berkaca bening dari kantong jemari kirinya kian tak terkendali setelah membuka penutup botol dan dengan teburu ia menuangkan beberapa butir isinya di tangannya yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melayangkan jemari kanannya ke mulut dan menalan beberapa butir pil tanpa perlu repot untuk mengambil air mineral yang tersedia di hadapannya. Bahkan untuk menghitung jumlah butir yang tampak melebihi dosis pun Sasuke tak peduli. Dan pemilik surai raven itu pun langsung memejamkan maniknya kemudian merebahkan punggungnya pada sofa setelah butiran pil putih tadi meliwati kerongkongannya.

Beberapa saat kemudianSasuke kembali membuka matanya dan deru nafasnya yang terkejar setan kini berangsur teratur. Gelegat aura kematian yang menyelimutinya pun menguap dan kembali memamerkan sosok sempurna bak dewa penuh juga melepas dua kancing kemeja teratasnya hingga memamerkan lekukannya yang bidang setelah ia membuang jasnya ke sudut ruangan.

Netra jelaganya tajam menatap kedepan dengan jemarinya yang membuka salah satu botol yang tertata rapi di meja hadapannya. Dan langsung meminum isinya yang keemasan langsung dari botolnya. Masih dengan aura angkuhnya ia mengayunkan lonceng mini yang juga terdapat meja. Tak lama kemudian pintu di samping sofanya terbuka dan masuklah dua wanita sexy dengan pakaian mereka yang tampak kekurangan bahan.

 **...**

Disudut lain dari Lotus club tampak seorang pria tampan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di hingar bingar lantai yang terbalut jens hitam telah mengantarnya kemari usai menemui pengelola club di lantai bodyguard yang ada di setiap sudut akan mengangguk ringan saat bertemu mata dengannya yang selalu menorehkan senyuman pada paras tampanya.

Sai Shimura mengedarkan manik malamnya ke penjuru ruangan yang remang dan di penuhi laser yang perpijar. Di samping kanannya terdapat meja bar panjang yang selalu menyajikan racikan alkohol ternikmat dari para bartander terbaik di Jepang. Sedangkan di belakang bar stole tampak lautan manusia yang larut dalam dentuman DJ di hadapan mereka. Di samping kiri Sai terdapat lorong gelap dengan tangga untuk gudang bawah tanah yang selalu di jaga oleh masing masing dua orang bodiguard di luar dan di dalam terdapat jajaran meja dan kursi yang tak pernah kosong dari para pecinta dunia malam yang berhadapan dengan lorong gudang. Dan yang menjadi tujuan Sai adalah bilik VIP yang jauh beberapa meter di depanya.

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu.**

Di lantai dua Lotus club ini hanya terdiri dari dua ruangan. Di ruangan pertama terdapat tempat istirahat dan jajaran loker serta ruang ganti untuk para karyawan Lotus club. Dan ruang kedua adalah tempat yang kedap suara dari hingar bingar untuk pengelola club. Ruangan yang selalu di jaga dua bodyguard di luar pintu itu bisa disebut sebagai kantor dari lotus club. Di ruangan yang sering kosong itu tampak dua orang yang sedang bercakap ringan di sofa hitam yang tampak nyaman.

"Aku juga tak tau jalan fikiran Shika akhir-akhir ini." Sai tampak menyesap birnya dengan perlahan.

"Yah, tapi bukan kah tuduhan Susanoo- _sama_ itu terlalu berlebihan Sai? Bagaimana pun juga Shika adalah kawan kalian sedari kecil." Balas Suigetsu yang sedang mengisi gelasnya yang kedua.

"Tapi tampaknya aku, Naruto, Shika dan 'Dia' sudah tak lagi sama sejak pertama kali kita membangun persahabatan."

"Semua orang bisa berubah. Benarkan?" Tanya Suigetsu yang diangguki Sai dengan senyum anehnya.

"Baiklah Sui, karena jam mu baru saja meliwati tengah malam ku rasa ini saatnya untuk ku melangkah ke kediaman Susanoo- _sama._ " Ujar Sai setelah melirik jam dinding yang baru saja berdenting.

"Apa akan ada intruksi penting?"

"Tidak, aku hanya akan melaporkan keadaan yang cukup tenang dalam seminggu ini." Jawab Sai setelah menandaskan birnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Yah.."

"Yah? Tuggu apa lagi? Kenapa kau tak segera menelfon valet mu untuk segera menyiapkan mobil ku? Apa kau lupa, kalau kediaman Susanoo- _sama_ cukup jauh?"

"Tunggu, jadi kau benar tak tau kalau Susanoo- _sama_ ada di sini?" tanya Suigetsu yang mendapat gelengan dari Sai.

"Bilik VIP nomor 8. Ku kira kau yang akan ke kediaman Susanoo _-sama_ tadi hanya candaan." Kekeh Suigtsu setelah menyesap birnya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Terhitung enam hari berturut dengan malam ini. Dan asal kau tau kalau hari pertamanya kemari ia menjadikan salah satu bodyguard ku samsak hidup."

"Ini terulang kembali.." Lirih Sai.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sai dengan senyumannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan turun untuk melaporkan semuanya dengan cepat. Dan aku bisa langsung kembali ke tempat Ino." Lanjut Sai yang bangkit dari duduknya yang diikuti oleh Suigetsu untuk mengantar kepergiannya hingga ke pintu.

Dan di sinilah Sai menghentikan langkahnya, pintu VIP nomor 8. Ia segera mendorong pintu itu yang langsung menyajikan pemandangan erotis seorang wanita yang sedang masturbasi di atas meja dengan beberapa botol bir yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kalian harus pergi." Ujar Sai datar dengan senyum sarkatisnya yang langsung membuat wanita di meja tadi memberengut namun tetap melanjutkan aktifitas nikmatnya. Bahkan wanita itu semakin mengeraskan desahanya saat jemarinya sibuk di selakangan. Juga wanita lain nya yang tampak semakin gencar mengusap dan mengecup dada bidang Susanoo a.k.a Sasuke yang sedang meneguk alkoholnya.

"Sekarang. Atau darah murah kalian aka-" ucapan Sai terhenti lantaran dua wanita dengan tubuh menggoda itu langsung terbirit saat mengetahui pisau kecil dalam genggamannya. Terlebih dengan Sai yang mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

Pintu VIP kembali tertutup bertepatan dengan Sai yang mendudukan pantatnya di samping Sasuke.

"Apa kabar Susanoo- _sama_?" Sapa Sai sambil memungut salah satu botol bir yang masih tersegel di kaki meja dan membukanya dengan pisau yang masih dalam genggamannya.

"Kau mengusir kedua pelacur tadi hanya untuk menanyakan kabar ku? dasar bodoh." Jawab Sasuke yang menegakkan duduknya setelah meneggak botol digenggamannya.

"Jangan terlalu serius Sasuke, sesekali bercanda tak akan membuat apapun yang kau pimpin gulung tikar." Sai tersenyum lebar dengan sesekali menyesab gelas birnya yang baru ia isi.

"Hn."

Sesaat kemudian mereka telah tenggelam dalam obrolan kaku dan serius. Terlalu fokus higga membuat mereka berdua melupakan waktu yang hampir menampakan mega merah.

 **Di tempat lain.**

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 04:00 pagi hari namun pemilik netra lembut itu sudah menyusuri beberapa lorong temaram dengan bertelanjang kaki. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut jubah tidur selutut berwana abu-abu. Sejak empat hari yang lalu gadis itu selalu terbangun pukul tiga tanpa sebab, mungkin karena biasanya ia selalu terjaga untuk menangisi malamnya yang kasar. Bukan seperti ia akhir-akhir ini yang selalu tertidur nyenyak sebelum tengah malam. Maka di sinilah dia.

"Syukurlah, tempat ini tak terkunci lagi." Lirih Hanabi yang baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan, tepatnya perpustakaan.

 **Flashbeck On beberapa hari lalu.**

pagi telah tiba, dengan mentari yang baru saja menyapa kelopak mata Hanabi. Gadis mungil itu membuka matanya dengan kening berkerut saat mendengar obrolan di luar kamar. Ia melirik jam di atas nakas yang menunjukan pukul enam.

Hanabi berusaha untuk tidak mendengar obrolan di luar dengan menatap langit kamar yang bercat abu-abu terang. Fikirannya melayang pada dua hari yang lalu.

Saat Hanabi mendengarkan semua cerita kepala pelayan tentang keadaanya yang mengalami demam dan depresi ringan. Tak lupa Chiyo juga menceritakan bagaimana gelegat Sasuke yang tampak panik, dan hal ini sukses membuat pipinya memerah saat itu. Hanabi sungguh tak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke malam itu. Terlebih pagi itu ia terbangun dalam pelukan Sasuke. Yang beberapa menit kemudian membuatnya musti berpura-pura tidur saat mendapati pria angkuh itu juga akan terbangun.

Depresi ringan. Adakah manusia yang tidak depresi saat melihat kakak mu meregang nyawa dengan isi kepala yang berhamburan? Atau siapakah yang tidak depresi saat kau menyaksikan ayahmu menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan tubuh rentanya yang terkoyak timah dari berbagai arah? Belum lagi dengan kondisinya yang kini terkurung juga menjadi budak nafsu dari pembunuh keluarga mu. Berdoa saja semoga kau yang mengalaminya tak berkeinginan untuk bunuh diri.

"Hhh.." Hanabi hanya mampu menghela nafas saat memikirkan penderitaanya. tapi ia sudah cukup bersyukur, karena sejak dirinya di temukan pingsan saat itu Sasuke tak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya. Tak bertatap dengan Sasuke sungguh menjadi obat terbaik untuknya. Terbukti dengan demamnya yang mereda sore kemarin.

"Arrgh.. Kenapa kau masih saja mendengarkan ucapan _baka Teme, baa-san?"_ Erangan yang berasal dari balik pintu itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hanabi.

"..."

"Sakura- _chan_ juga sudah memberi tahu ku tentang keadaanya yang sedang depresi."

"..."

"Tenanglah Chiyo _baa-san_ , kalau _Teme_ marah biar aku yang-"

Ceklek.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Hanabi langsung terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Dan munculah sosok bersurai pirang yang kini memamerkan senyum lima jari padanya, yang kemudian di susul dengan kedatangan Chiyo. Hanabi masih mengingat jelas siapakah pria bermata safir dihadapanya ini yang juga memiliki peran dihari itu-kematian keluarga ku-.

"Hai, aku Naruto Uchiha. Kau cukup memanggil ku Naruto." Sapa Naruto dengan lambaian ringan tangan kanannya.

"H-hai juga.." Gugup Hanabi sambil memain kan selimut. Hanabi sungguh memiliki rasa takut pada semua orang yang turut andil pada kematian keluarganya. Mencontoh pada pribadi Sasuke selama ini membuatnya menganggap mereka semua sama.

"Tuan Naruto adalah adik dari tuan Sasuke, nona. Beliau bermaksud ingin menjadi teman nona." Jelas Chiyo yang mendapat anggukan Naruto dan kernyitan dahi Hanabi.

"Bisa kita berteman?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada Hanabi yang memundurkan duduknya untuk menghindar. Reaksi Hanabi membuat Naruto menarik tangannya.

"T-tenang aku tak akan menyakiti mu seperti _Teme_."

"Teme?" Hanabi menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanya.

"Itu.. hmm.. ahh, itu adalah panggilan s-sayang ku untuk Sasuke- _nii_." Jawab Naruto dengan gelagapan membuat Chiyo yang ada di belakangnya menggeleng geli.

"Ohh.." Balas Hanabi mengangguk. Dan jika di perhatikan dengan detail maka kau akan menemukan semburat samar di pipinya. ' _Teme? Sasu-nii?'_ Batin Hanabi.

"Jadi kita berteman." Tanya Naruto yang lebih menyerupai penyataan saat tubuh besarnya terduduk di ranjang.

Hanabi yang mendapat tatapan intens dari Naruto hanya mampu menunduk gugup. _'Tak ada yang pantas di percaya di tempat ini kecuali baa-san.'_ Batin Hanabi sambil melirik Chiyo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Chiyo pun mengangguk ringan membalas tatapan Hanabi. _'Tapi bukankah pelayan harus patuh apapun perintah majikannya, sekali pun baa-san telah menjadi kepala-'_

"Hai nona cantik. Apa kau tak ingin membalas uluran tangan ku?" Naruto memecah fikiran Hanabi membuat wanita mungil itu semakin namun pasti Hanabi mulai mengulurkan tengannya untuk membalas uluran Naruto.

Usai berjabat tangan Naruto tak kunjung melepas tautan tangan mereka hingga menciptakan kerutan di dahi Hanabi. Naruto menarik lembut lengan Hanabi untuk turun dari ranjang. Hanabi yang mau tak mau harus bangkit akhirnya hanya mampu menunduk untuk menelan rasa malunya. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang pria dengan hanya menggunakan gaun tidur tipis yang bertali spageti seperti ini. Tentu Sasuke tak terhitung didalamnya.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan sarapan bersama di bawah. Setelah itu aku akan mengajak mu berkeliling." Naruto memegang kedua bahu Han abi yang mengangguk ragu.

" _Baa-san_ , tolong bantu dia bersiap. Aku akan menunggu di meja makan." Naruto langsung melangkah kearah pintu, "Jangan lama ya nona cantik." Pria yang memiliki tiga garis pipi itu melambai ringan tanpa menghadap Hanabi.

"Mari nona." Chiyo menggiring Hanabi kearah kamar mandi setelah wanita paruh baya itu menutup pintu kamar.

 **Fleshbeck End**

Hanabi sungguh tak pernah menyesal menjadi teman Naruto. Karena usai sarapan hari itu Naruto mengajaknya berkeliling rumah yang ternyata cukup besar ini. Belum lagi dengan titah Naruto pada semua pekerja yang harus menghormatinya juga mengijinkanya untuk berkeliaran di sekitar rumah. Hanabi pun jadi cepat akrap dengan pria bermanik safir itu. Karena Naruto sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua bagai matahari yang ceria dan bulan yang suram. Bahkan Chiyo tak lagi memberinya obat depresi sejak ia bisa tertawa bersama semua orang di rumah ini.

Jam di sudut ruang baru saja berdenting namun Hanabi tak kunjung tenggelam dalam buku bahasa asingnya. Hampir 30 menit ia duduk di sofa perpustakaan yang menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan sejuknya taman samping. Karena fikiranya sedang berlarian entah kemana.

Ia memikirkan berbagai hal. Dimulai dengan kepergian Naruto malam tadi untuk restorannya yang ada di luar kota. Ia juga kembali mengingat ingat nama pekerja di rumah ini yang tak banyak. Dan memikirkan segala perbedaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tunggu, bahkan ia juga memikirkan keberadaan pria yang sudah merusak masa depannya.

"Hampir satu minggu pria itu tidak muncul di rumah ini." Gumam Hanabi tanpa sadar dengan tatapannya yang kosong kedepan.

' _Andai saja Otou-san tak pernah memiliki penyakit itu. Andai saja aku bisa menolak perintah Tou-san saat itu. Andai saja Sasu-nii..'_ Hanabi menghentikan keluhan batinnya dengan menghela nafas.

Hanabi menunduk dan menutup bukunya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat ke dapur untuk mencari minum. Dan hal itu terjadi begitu saja saat matanya menatap taman samping sebelum melangkah pergi.

Bruk.

"Kyyaaa.." Hanabi memejamkan matanya erat-erat setelah melihat lelehan darah di hadapanya.

' _Sasu-nii.. Sasu-nii. Kami-sama, kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak? Sasu-nii.'_ Batin Hanabi. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengan suara sepatu yang berlarian ketempatnya.

 **Lotus Night Club.**

Sasuke bersandar di slah satu pilar didepan Lotus club untuk menanti valet yang sedang mengambil mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda dengan seragam club menghampirinya sambil nyerahkan kunci BMW mahal-nya.

"Maaf tuan. Apa tidak sebaiknya anda menginap, atau perlu saya panggikan taksi?" Tanya valet itu yang ber-nametag Taiga Otajima sambil membantu Sasuke masuk mobil. Siapa yang tak mengenal Sasuke? Lagi pula sudah menjadi rahasia bagi semua karyawan kalau pemilik paras tampan yang sering menjadi cover majalah bisnis itu Gold Member VIP di Lotus club. Jadi Taiga pun berusaha untuk sesopan mungkin di hadapan Sasuke yang saat ini sempoyongan, mungkin karena mabuk.

"Pergilah." Datar Sasuke usai melemparkan beberapa lembar uang pada Taiga. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kemudi dan segera tancap gas dari area Shinjuku. Bahkan ia tak ingin repot sejenak hanya untuk memakai sabuk pengaman.

BMW kelas satuitu melaju konstan dengan kecepatan 40 saat embun mulai bergelantungan di ujung daun. Tujuan Sasuke saat ini adalah apartemen mewah di dekat kantornya. Sebenarnya tempat itu tidaklah jauh, hanya saja saat ini Sasuke menyetir sambil melawan sisa mabuknya.

'Ikut dengan mobil ku saja Sasuke.' Itu adalah ucapan Sai yang di mendapat tolakan mentah-mentah dari Sasuke sebelum mereka berpisah satu jam lalu. _Kuso. Sakit kepala sialan ini membuat ku menyesali penolakan ku tadi._ Fokus Sasuke yang datang dan pergi membuat ia tak menyadari keberadaan Van tua yang membuntutinya sepeninggalnya dari club.

Sasuke bukanlah pria yang selalu mematuhi hukum negara, namun kali ini ia tetap menghentikan mobilnya saat trafic light menyala merah di jalan yang terlampau lenggang. Sejenak Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya pada kemudi untuk mengumpulkan kesadaranya. Dan yang Sasuke rasakan selanjutnya hanya perih sebelum kegelapan.

Braak..

Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat saat bumper belakang BMW itu bersentuh keras dengan Van kecoklatan di belakanya. Sedangkan keadaan Sasuke yang mabuk terdorong kuat kedepan hingga tempurung kepalanya memecahkan kaca depan dan tubuh kokohnya lunglai di kap mobil. Dengan darahnya yang mulai menganak sungai di kap mobil pria itu kini benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranya.

Dingin dan sunyi. Tak terdengar apapun lagi di persimpangan itu setelah bunyi tabrakan antar lempengan mobil dan serpihan kaca. Lampu lalu lintas yang telah berwarna hijau pun tak mendapat respon apapun dari BMW hitam dan Van tua di tempat itu.

 **=====TO BE CONTUNED=====**

 **Apa kabar reader ku tersayang (Sending ketcup basah buat reader). ^_^**

 **Maaf banget buat kengaretan ku untuk garap cerita ini ya.. maaf benget sumpah dari lubuk jantung ku. tapi aku usahain untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal update secepatnya (buat nebus dosa sama reader) tapi jangan terlalu berharap banget ya. Ini kan cerita pertama ku, jadi aku masih bingung bagi waktu buat aktivitas sehari-hari sama ngetik ini cerita.**

 **Nah, ceritanya udah banyak kan? Ini wordnya 5K lebih loh. Minggu lalu aku sempat baca ulang chap 1 cerita ini dan hasilnya bikin aku merinding sendiri sama tata bahasaku yang amburadul banget, Typo juga bertebararan. Harap maklum yah. Semoga chap ini sudah lebih baik.**

 **Btw, reader udah sedikit tau kan siapa itu Hanabi? Dan di mana Hime tercantik kita? Kenapa juga tadi dengan Sasuke di club juga pas di luar club? #jengjeng(play sound misteri)**

 **Oh iya buat reader yang punya akun Wattpad boleh dong follow akun ku. akun lama sih, tp sepi follower (hisk-hisk). cari aja profil ku yang namanya 'Octavkiran'. Ini Cuma iklan aja kog, gak follow juga gak apa sih, aku masih menyayangi kalian selalu. Aku mau nanya nih, ada kah kalian yang tinggal di jatim, kalau iya daerah mana ya? Barang kali rumah kita berdekatan. Buat reader ku yang di luar jatim juga musti jawab di mana rumah kalian ya. Wajib jawab di komentar lohh..**

 **Oke itu aja cuap cuap ku dan terimahkasih sudah membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata ReView Please. ^-^**


End file.
